War Of The Planet Of The Holy Beasts
by Animefan1900
Summary: War has lasted over thousand years. They go to Earth. Nowadays in human world: In a normal tournament day bitbeasts turn into humans. What will happen when beyblading teams get involded in the war? Can Dragoon and others protect them from the danger from outside and from inside? Rated: M
1. Fight, Explanation And Light Planet

_Summer break and new story. Since it's summer break there should and will be updates to stories._

* * *

Chapter 1: Fight, Explanation And Light Planet

In America tournament was final battle going between Bladebreakers and All Stars. First fight was about to begin. Inside the waiting room Tyson's was heard.

'Let's do this!' Tyson yelled excited.

'Take it easy Tyson. You are fighting against Steve. It's not going to be easy,' Kenny reminded.

'We got to stay positive,' Tyson ensured smiling. He also pumped his fist into air.

'That attitude will be your downfall,' Kai snorted. Tyson turned to him annoyed.

'What did you say?' Tyson said only inches away from Kai's face. Before Kai could say anything Max shot between them laughing.

'Tyson is right. This is going to be so exciting but Kai is right too. We can't get carried away,' Max pointed out.

'You heard that from Ray, didn't you?' Tyson narrowed his eyes.

'Maybe,' Max said slowly and returned next to Kenny who was laughing with Ray.

'Still, we are going to do this. We will prove All Starz wrong,' Max seriously stated. Kai closed his eyes and turned away as always.

' **Ladies and Gentlemen! Final battle is about to start! Will the teams come to stadium?!'** DJ Jazzman called.

'This is it! Let's do it!' Tyson cheered.

'Yeah!' everyone expect Kai shouted. They walked into the stadium together. All Starz appeared at the same time.

Tyson was ready to battle against Steve. Tyson got frustrated as Steve ignored him during the first battle. But he got back to him as Tyson won the second battle.

'Are you ready to lose?' Steve mocked.

'Just you wait! I will win this!' Tyson shouted back.

'Bladers, ready! 3, 2, 1 and let it rip!' DJ shouted. Tyson and Steven launched their blades and started to fight.

'You can do this Tyson!' Max and Kenny yelled. Tyson told Dragoon to attack against Tryhorn. As Tyson's blade hit the brown one something exploded up them.

'What?!' Tyson yelled when he saw a big piece of roof come right at them.

'Tyson! Look out!' Ray shouted. Tyson and Steve jumped backwards and escaped just in nick of time. Tyson turned to others when another explosion happened. Roof began to fall towards the bench where Bladebreakers sat.

'Look out!' Tyson warned and Ray and others were able to run away. The seats where they were sitting at behind Tyson were under heavy metal and broken roof.

'Is everyone okay?!' Tyson asked. All Starz were also running to them. Judy went to Max. She hugged her son tightly.

'Well, that was fun!' voice yelled.

'Who is it?!' Michael yelled. Then everyone got shocked. Two boys were floating in the mid-air.

'It looks like we are going to have more fun with humans,' green haired boy laughed. He had short hair and was shorter than boy with grey hair. They landed on the ground.

'What do you mean by humans?' Kenny asked.

'This is why hate humans. They are so stupid,' green haired boys said but other boy hit him behind the head.

'What was that for Howl?'

'You speak too much. Let's destroy this planet too,' Howl smirked.

' _Too?'_ Kai thought.

'What the hell are you talking about?' Tyson cursed and didn't it make Howl mad.

'Shut your mouth boy,' Howl growled and threw his hand towards Tyson. He sent a bright light like lighting towards him fast.

'Tyson!' everyone yelled. Tyson moved his hands up to cover himself. To everyone's horror lighting hit him and smoke covered Tyson.

'Are you okay?! Tyson!' Ray yelled. Slowly smoke faded away and Tyson appeared. He was totally okay.

'What the fuck?' green haired boy's jaw hit the floor.

'What the fuck happened?!' Howl growled. Tyson opened his eyes and saw a bright but a light blue in front of him. Eyes widening, he watched a boy with blue hair in front of him.

'Tyson has been saved but who saved him?!' DJ announced like it was a battle or something. Last smoke faded and everyone could see sharp and blue eyes stare at Howl angrily.

'Well, look at that. Who have we here?' boy laughed.

'You haven't changed a bit Snake. Still the same brat as always,' blue boy clearly sounded angry.

'Argh! You are annoying as ever Dragoon!' Snake yelled.

'Dragoon?!' everyone shouted shocked, even Kai.

'Dragoon…' Tyson stared at the boy's back. Slowly he turned around to face Tyson. He smiled slightly.

'Yes. We will explain everything later but first…' Dragoon turned to Howl and Snake, 'They had to be taken care of,' Dragoon said.

'We?' Emily asked. Then almost every beyblade bit began to shine.

'It looks like we have trouble Howl,' Snake said. Max looked at Draziel as he came out and transformed into human. He was purple and short with light purple eyes. Driger was tall with white clothes and grey hair and yellow eyes. Trygle, yellow hair, eyes and clothes, Trygator, mint green and blue, Tryhorn, brown hair, eyes, clothes and finally Trypio, dark pink clothes and eyes.

'It looks like we got almost everyone here,' Howl moved his eyes towards Kai as did everyone else. Kai held his blade in his hands as red light appeared. Dranzer came out with fire and transformed into human form. He held angry expression on his face as he appeared. Everything was red. Long and spiky hair and sharp eyes and leather clothes caught everyone's attention.

'Dranzer,' Howl growled and backed away as did Snake.

'I never thought you would take humans side,' Howl stated. Dranzer snorted and raised his finger towards Howl and Snake. Kai's eyes widened slightly.

'Why don't you shut your mouth Howl, you liar?!' Dragoon stated.

'I'm not listening to you. Besides, I'm not lying either. Don't you agree, Dranzer?' Howl smirked.

'What are you talking about?' Kai suddenly asked.

'Oh? I suppose it makes sense that you don't know about this. Your dear bitbeats Dranzer despises humans,' Howl sighed smirking.

'What… do you mean?' Kai tried to hide how shocked he was.

'It looks like Dranzer has something to tell you then,' Snake snapped his fingers like he had come up with something. Kai moved his eyes to Dranzer's back who was still holding his finger to Howl and Snake. Dranzer narrowed his sharp red eyes and released fire from his finger.

Howl and Snake escaped by jumping up but just barely. They landed back on the ground, closer to All Starz but Trygle and other beasts from each All Starz-team member stepped in front of them to protect them. Howl straightened himself and growled.

'You will pay for that!' Howl dashed forward, his nails sharpened and going for cutting Dranzer's neck. To humans' eyes he disappeared.

'Where did he go?!' Kenny shouted. Before anyone could say anything else they saw Howl appear again but his hand grabbed by Dranzer who didn't waste any time to pull Howl towards him and the same time kick him on his side. Howl flew through the air and hit the wall so hard that he went through it.

'Wow! That got to hurt,' Tyson flinched as did everyone else. Dragoon was in front of him to protect him as did everyone else. In the audience mothers and fathers took their own kids and shielded them quickly.

'Ooh, Dranzer is not holding back,' Trygle chuckled. Rocks around a huge whole moved as Howl walked back into stadium. His skin and clothes were scratched up. His eyes gazed at Dranzer sharply.

'You bastard…' he growled before disappearing again. Dranzer vanished as well.

'Haaa?! Where did Dranzer go?!' Tyson panicked and pointed at the spot where Dranzer had stood.

' _What is happening in here? Dranzer hates humans? If that's true… then he hates me too,'_ Kai wondered. Moving his eyes back and forth he tried to spot Dranzer. In humans' eyes they saw only flashes of light in different places.

'What is that?' Emily asked.

'Dranzer and Howl are fighting. Human eye can't see it but Howl is keeping up with Dranzer somehow,' light blue girl explained. Emily stared at her.

'Who are you again?' she asked.

'Trygator is my name. I'm bitbeats from your beyblade,' she sighed.

'Oh?' Emily rubbed her forehead.

'Howl is keeping up with Dranzer?! But Dranzer is much faster than that! Why doesn't he finish it?' Dragoon protested as Snake jumped in front of him.

'Why don't we have some fun lizard boy?' Snake laughed.

'If I'm a lizard, then you are a worm,' Dragoon's nails sharpened.

'Argh! You are annoying as ever,' Snake growled and dashed towards Dragoon. Dragoon dodged by stepping aside and grabbing Snake's arm. As Dranzer did to Howl a few minutes earlier Dragoon kicked Snake on his side and making him fly away through the wall.

Before anyone could react to it Howl came flying down right next to Snake.

'What was that?!' Kenny shouted frightened.

'It's that other dude Dranzer was fighting. Howl, I think,' Ray said. Just then Dranzer came down himself. He dropped down near the stadium. His nails were also sharp as were his eyes.

'This is getting really crazy,' Michael said. Both Bladebreakers and All Starz were standing next to each other behind the bitbeasts with Tyson's grandfather and Judy.

Howl stood up angrily. Grey light covered him as he stepped forward with Snake right behind him also glowing with green light.

'Just beat it Howl. You two can't win against all of us,' Driger warned. To that Howl gritted his teeth before calming down.

'We will meet again. You can't protect this planet forever,' Howl snapped his fingers and a portal appeared behind him. He and Snake jumped through it closing the portal right behind them.

'Those bastards,' Tryhorn stated.

'I think you guys have some explaining to do,' Ray broke up the silence. Dragoon turned to Ray and others before returning his gaze to Driger.

'Driger?' he asked stepping next to Driger.

'Alright, but not here. Let's go to your waiting room,' Driger said before walking towards the hallway with everyone behind him. Bladebreakers and All Starz followed as well with adults close behind them.

* * *

-In The Waiting Room-

Dickenson was the last one to come in after tournament was put on hold.

'Everyone is here. Would you spill it?' Steve said.

'Take it easy Steve,' Eddy spoke.

'Let's start with the questions you might want to ask. Who goes first?' Driger started.

Kai looked around and saw that Driger was sitting while leaning against the table. Draziel and Dragoon were literally lying on top of it behind him. All Starz's bitbeasts were standing next to each other too. Kai moved his eyes behind them and saw Dranzer leaning against the wall eyes closed and hands crossed.

'Who and what are you and where did you come from?' Kai watched Tyson ask abruptly.

'As you already know we are your bitbeasts. So, you know our names and we came from our own home planet,' Driger replied.

'What is it called?' Emily asked.

'It doesn't have "a name" like Earth does but it's called Light planet in the light universe,' Trygator answered.

'Light universe? Is there another universe as well?' Dickenson repeated.

'Yeah, Snake and Howl are from Dark planet. Like you thought, it's in the dark universe,' Driger said.

'It looks like you guys don't get along,' Tyson said.

'Sherlock,' Kai grunted next to him.

'Hey you…' Tyson heard Kai clearly as did everyone else.

'Stop it you two,' Ray stated, 'But Tyson has some kind of point. Why did they come here and what did they mean by destroying Earth?'

'Why are you fighting in the first place?' Michael asked himself.

'They want to rule both their own and our universe. It means destroying and taking control of every planet there is,' Trygle said.

'We have been fighting against them over nine hundred years at least,' Dragoon stretched his arms up.

'Nine hundred?' both teams yelled out. Kai staid quiet but listened everything closely.

'Maybe even over thousand years. We have lost count,' Trypio waved his hands in front of his face.

'Is there anything else?' Draziel asked.

'Are White Tigers bitbeasts like you?' Ray wondered.

'Of course. They might even be out like us. I think we have to get them. We need any help we can get,' Driger nodded.

'How long have you been on Earth?' Judy asked.

'Maybe couple of decades. It varies between us. Some of us has been here longer than others,' Tryhorn said, 'For example, Galman has been here only about few years.'

'Galman?' Tyson scratched his forehead.

'Kevin's bitbeast who you fought in China,' Kenny reminded.

'Oh right,' Tyson snapped his fingers, 'But then who has been here the longest?'

Without a word Driger pointed towards Dranzer behind them.

'Dranzer? How long?' Ray asked.

'Umm…' Dragoon started to count with his fingers.

'Let's say at least sixty years,' Driger said.

'Sixty?!' Tyson's eyes widened in surprise.

'Something like that but that's not import now. If there is no more questions, we have to come up with the plan what we will do next,' Driger asked.

' _What was all that about?'_ Kai thought. He seemed to be the only one who noticed that Driger changed the subject.

'You haven't explained one thing to us yet,' Eddy interrupted.

'What thing?' Michael pondered.

'Howl said Dranzer despises humans. What did he mean by that?' Eddy continued. Bitbeasts gazed at Driger like they were begging him to answer.

But before even Driger could say anything at all, something began ring, a phone.

'Whose is it?' Max asked and looked around as did others. Without a word Ray took a phone out of his pocket.

'Wha? Does your phone change to when transforming into beasts?' Kenny asked more shocked than before.

'Hello? Galeon?... Yeah, we were explaining everything to Bladebreakers and All Starz. How about you?... Okay, can you come here? I was thinking going to get all of you after this… Alright, see you later… Oh, it's fine… Bye,' Driger said and hang up.

'Galeon? Lee's bitbeast? Are White Tigers coming here?' Ray questioned. He had stood up after hearing Galeon's name.

'Yes. They had seen what's going from tv. Lee and others asked can they come too,' Driger stood up himself and left the room.

'Is Driger you leader or something?' Emily asked with annoying look on her face and arms crossed.

'You could put it that way. Everyone goes to him for advice anyway,' Trygle replied.

'When it comes to fighting, it's Driger and Galeon who do the planning which everyone follows or should,' Dragoon added.

'Tsk,' they heard Dranzer grunted and saw him leave the room quickly.

'What was that about?' Tyson pointed out.

'Apparently he noticed that I talked about him,' Dragoon chuckled. Tyson and others looked confused.

'Dranzer doesn't follow the plan most of the time but I think we have to find Driger,' Dragoon said and went with other bitbeasts who left too.

'Is it just me but did they ignore my question?' Eddy stared at the door frowning.'

'I noticed it too,' Ray agreed and walked to the door as well, 'Let's follow them Lee and others are coming as well.' Everyone left in a hurry, even Judy, Tyson's grandfather and Dickenson.

Only Kai walked slowly behind them in his own thoughts. Wondering what was going on and especially with Dranzer.

* * *

-At The Stadium-

Since tournament was stopped there wasn't audience anymore. Bladebreakers and All Starz were watching amazed as another portal opened. It was brighter than the one Howl opened. Three boys and one girl walked in with White Tigers behind them.

'Galeon,' Driger smiled and stepped forward and hugged boy with black hair and clothes.

'So, they are Galeon, Galman, Galux and Galzzly,' Tyson pointed around.

'And they are?' Steve tapped Tyson on the shoulder.

'White Tigers, Lee, Mariah, Kevin and Gary. They are my former team,' Ray said and walked closer to them.

'I don't need to say this Ray but it's weird to see our bitbeasts like this,' Lee laughed lightly.

'I agree,' Ray said and watched Galeon and others closely. Galman had yellow clothes, Galux had light pink ones and Galzzly had red ones. Ray chuckled a little after noticing their sizes as well. Galman was small and light looking while Galzzly was big and muscular.

'What are you going to do now?' Max stepped closer with worried expression.

'Oh yeah, what's the plan Driger? Howl and Snake already told us what they will do but what about us?' Galux asked.

'I don't really. What I think is that we have to stop them somehow but I don't know how yet. We don't what their next step is,' Driger spoke.

'Next step? Aren't they coming here?' Kenny asked frightened.

'We don't know that. I don't think that they will come here when they haven't destroyed our home yet,' Driger explained.

'But then why were they here then?' Lee asked.

Driger closed his eyes and opened them slowly, 'I think… that they wanted to get our attention.'

'Attention?' Galeon pondered. He was holding his finger on his chin and other on his hip.

'We have to call Queen,' Galux finally said and took her phone out.

'You have a Queen?' Judy asked.

'Yeah… Hello Your Highness… Yes, Howl and Snake attacked Earth. They were fought of but humans have seen our faces and are standing right in front of us… That's not the important now but what shall we do now?... We don't know will they attack Earth again or did they just want to invite us back home… Yes, of course,' everyone listened the call quietly.

'What did Queen say?' Galman stepped next to Galux.

'She said that we can "ignore" humans now and go back. Situation is critical there,' Galux explained.

'If they need help, why didn't they call us before?' Galman asked.

'You are like Dragoon. It's annoying. We were inside their blades dude,' Trypio sighed.

'Hey,' Dragoon complained but it was ignored.

'Anyway, we have our orders. Let's go,' Driger said snapping his fingers and portal opened.

Before anyone could step through it Tyson interrupted quickly, 'Wait a minute.' They turned towards the humans. Everyone had a worried look with sad expression mixed in it.

'Are all you of going to leave?' Tyson continued.

'Sorry but we have to,' Dragoon apologized, 'We don't know how long we will be gone.' Tyson opened his mouth to complain but stopped.

'There is no need to apologize. You have a fright to win,' Tyson smiled slightly. Others glanced at each other before nodding.

'We all agree on this,' Mariah stated, 'I would like come with you. I'm sure everyone feels this way but we would only be in the way.'

'By staying here, you don't have to safe us or keep us safe,' Ray joined with Mariah.

'I bet. We wouldn't have allowed you to come with us even if it was allowed,' Dragoon showed a thumb up before nodding to others. Galeon went through first with Galux, Galman and Galzzly with Trygle and others closely behind.

'Kai? You okay?' Dickenson put his hand on Kai's shoulder but he didn't receive an answer. Kai's eyes were staring at Dranzer's back as he was about to step through the portal. Kai didn't know what was wrong with him but the minute every bitbeasts were gone through the portal Kai dashed forward.

'Kai! Wait!' others yelled but Kai had already stepped through the portal.

'What is he doing?!' Tyson shouted and followed Kai to the portal. Ray and Max followed closely behind him.

'Ray!' Mariah ran to portal too but Lee grabbed her arm.

'Wait,' Lee began.

'No! We can't let them go by themselves!' Mariah said and went through the portal.

'Mariah!' before Dickenson and other adults could stop White Tigers and All Starz, they had gone through the portal as well and right before the portal closed.

'Oh no… What do we do?!' Judy asked scared.

'There is nothing we can do. Don't worry. They will take care of themselves,' Dickenson ensured but he was scared as well.

* * *

-Inside The Portal-

'Hmm?' Dragoon felt something suddenly.

'What is it?' Draziel asked. Dragoon gazed around but he didn't see anything out of the ordinary. There were only them flying inside a bright tunnel towards their own planet.

'Dragoon?' Driger asked now.

'It's just that… I feel like someone else is here…' Dragoon said and glanced behind him.

'No way… It's the humans!' Dragoon yelled out and caused everyone to glance back too.

'What the hell?' Galeon said just as end of the portal appeared.

* * *

-At The Light Planet-

In a small-town life was going on when a portal opened. Citizens watched the portal shocked before running back to their houses to hide. They recognized Galeon coming through it with others.

As bitbeasts were out and dropping on their feet Tyson and others came out and fell down on their stomachs with a crash. Dragoon had a sweat on his temple as dust cleared out.

'Aah man, that hurt,' Tyson rubbed his back in pain.

'Let's not do that again,' Kenny requested.

'Why the hell did you follow us?! Didn't you say you would stay behind?!' Dragoon shouted out frustrated.

'Don't blame me. We were going to stay behind but Kai was the one who followed you. I went to stop him and apparently they followed me,' Tyson explained and sat up.

'Where is he then?' Dragoon asked.

'Have anyone seen him?' Tyson turned to others.

'You are sitting on him,' Kevin pointed down. Eyes widened Tyson glanced down and saw Kai with angry expression.

'Sorry!' Tyson jumped up and Kai was able stand up as well.

'Oh man… What do we do now?' Dragoon sighed deeply.

'There is nothing we can do now. Let's bring them to the castle,' Driger said.

'Nothing? Can't we just send them back?' Tryhorn questioned and pointed up.

'You know that it doesn't work like that, don't you? Human can pass the portal only if there is his or her bitbeast going through as well and we don't have time to go back now. They have to come along for now,' Driger remined and walked towards the small-town.

Galzzly stepped next to Kai with a pondering look, 'If there is going to be any unnecessary trouble, I'm going to blame you,' and walked off with that. Kai gritted his teeth and followed them with others right behind him.

While walking through the town no one came out of hiding.

'Why is everyone hiding?' Mariah asked.

'They are scared of you. It doesn't matter anyway. We have to go to the air-buss. It's the fastest way to the castle,' Galux answered while walking right next to her.

'Air-buss?' Michael repeated out loud when they saw buss floating.

'It's like Earth's busses but in the air! Awesome!' Tyson jumped in excited.

'It's basically the same but a lot faster,' Trygator said as everyone was in and buss started to move to the castle.

'I informed the Queen about the situation,' Galeon said after sending a text message.

'Okay,' Driger nodded.

'Wait a minute… Where is Dranzer?' Tyson noticed. Everyone looked around but they didn't see him anywhere.

'Don't worry about it. He's probably just flying on his own there,' Driger said bluntly.

'Or he is just flying around and not going to the castle,' Galman pointed out.

'There is that too,' Driger sighed annoyed before continuing his conversation with Galeon.

'It reminds me of you Kai. That would be something you would do,' Tyson turned around to Kai who was sitting behind him. There wasn't many seats but enough for everyone to sit down.

'Do you want to be blown out of buss?' Kai narrowed his eyes.

'Shees Kai, it was a joke. Take it easy,' Tyson sat back down angrily.

' _We have to get them somehow back to Earth,'_ Draziel whispered to Dragoon's ear.

' _I know. Let's discuss this later,'_ Dragoon agreed.

* * *

 _Here you go. Review and do tell what you think. :)_


	2. Queen Siriuy, Portal And Broken

_And a long one. Do enjoy :)_

* * *

Chapter 2: Queen Siriuy, Portal And Broken

'Wau!' Tyson gasped when he saw the castle.

'I couldn't agree more,' Michael said. Galux stepped forward and opened the heavy doors.

'Follow us,' she said smiling and literally ran in. Other bitbeasts followed her fast as well. They quickly ran to them little unsure what was going to happen.

'Hey um, can I ask something?' Kenny poked Driger's arm carefully.

'Yeah?' Driger smiled friendly.

'I understood that we are going to see your Queen. How will we have to act?' Kenny asked.

'By act you mean what would you have to do? Just show your respects. Earth has royalty as well, doesn't it?' Driger answered as they arrived at the Queen's room. Galux knocked on the door firmly. Everyone watched tall guards open the door and they saw a gorgeous woman sitting on the other side of the room. Next to her was standing a man with hands behind his back.

'She's beautiful,' Gary said. He didn't even try ho hide what he said.

'Thank you human. I'm the Queen Siriuy of this planet,' Queen Siriuy smiled.

'Ah, your welcome,' Gary blushed and bent down.

'Come inside. There is no need to stand in the doorway,' Queen Siriuy suggested. In ten seconds everyone were inside and standing in front of the Queen like they about to get sentenced to jail. Bitbeasts were standing behind them smiling, expect Dranzer who had his eyes closed again and hands crossed.

'Your planet is very beautiful,' Mariah complimented.

'Thank you. I appreciate it but…' happy smile changed into serious expression, 'That doesn't change the fact that you are trespassing.'

'We are very sorry your highness. One of us followed Dragoon and others and other wanted to stop him,' Ray apologized.

'Who them?' Queen Siriuy asked bluntly.

'Our team captain, Kai Hiwatari,' Ray pointed at Kai.

'Is… Dranzer his bitbeast?' Queen Siriuy asked quickly.

'Yes, he is,' Driger nodded. They watched Queen Siriuy glance at the man next to her before turning back to them but she kept her eyes down.

'Is something wrong?' Tyson asked.

'Oh no, it's nothing. We do have to get you back home but we don't have time to do it normally,' she said.

'Normally?' Emily wondered.

'Normally, human's bitbeast would have to go too but we don't have time to do that because of the dark beasts,' Queen Siriuy said.

'Do you mean bitbeasts from the Dark planet?' Lee asked.

'Yes. I have to tell you this anyway because you have to get through them to get home. Castle and towns near are quiet but the ones more further away are under Dark planet's bitbeasts control. And the portal you have to use to get home is there,' Queen Siriuy said.

Kenny sank down on the floor, 'That means we have to go there. Aah man,' Kenny whined.

'Really sorry but there is no other way. Driger!' she said.

'Yes?' Driger straightened himself.

Queen Siriuy stood up and walked two steps forward, 'Your first mission is to escort humans to the portal safely. I suggested taking a half with them and other half to distract the enemy.'

'Yes, your highness,' Driger bent down and led everyone out.

'So, who goes with who?' Galman asked and brought his hands behind his neck.

'There is two ways: First, humans get on the backs of bitbeasts who can fly and others distract them or two, we go by foot,' Trygle said.

'I say number two. With big enough of distraction we might even have to have a half of us with them,' Galeon planned.

'Okay but then who protects us?' Steve asked.

'Let's pull straws. Three of us will go with you and others go to distract,' Trygator replied and began to prepare straws. After she was done, each bitbeasts took a turn to draw.

Tyson and looked at the end results. Galux, Draziel and Galman were on protection duty.

'That's decided. Let's go,' Galeon said and shoved everyone out.

'I'm little unsure about this. After seeing what Howl and Snake were able to do, is just three of you enough?' Kenny asked.

'If there is too many of us, they will notice it easier. Besides, we are sneaking. It's night time on the other side of the planet,' Galux explained.

'How then… Wau,' Tyson began when portal opened right next to him.

'We are going to use portal to get there but we have to walk the rest of the way. We could use portal to get right to the portal which takes you home but then enemy will notice us immediately,' Driger chuckled.

'Is this safe? We could stay in a closet or something,' Kenny hid behind Tyson.

'Don't worry. Go,' Driger laughed. With that humans went through the portal with Galux, Draziel and Galman right behind them.

After Driger had closed the portal, he opened a new one right away.

'Okay,' Dragoon cracked his fingers and neck, 'Let's do this,' and dashed through the portal.

* * *

-With Queen Siriuy-

There was a big screen in front of the seat where Queen Siriuy was sitting. That way she could see what was going on outside. Her adviser stepped closer to her with blunt look on his face.

'That was surely a big surprise your highness,' adviser Drax said.

'Yes, it was. I didn't think Dranzer would stick around humans this long,' Queen Siriuy wondered.

'Do remember that Kai Hiwatari is only the second person who Dranzer been with,' adviser Drax reminded. Queen Siriuy nodded and shut the monitor after Dragoon and others had gone through the portal.

'My Queen?'

'What?'

'I have been your adviser a very long time,' Drax began.

'What's your point?'

'That wasn't really the reason what shocked you, was it? Dranzer having a human partner.'

'You are sharp as ever. Yeah, it was only a half of it,' Queen Siriuy stood up and headed towards her personal room.

'What is the other half?' Drax asked but he didn't get any answer.

* * *

-With Tyson And Others-

It was really dark when they arrived at the other side of the portal.

'Where do we go now?' Emily asked first.

'Do you see those big towers? We go there,' Galux stated and jogged in front of group.

'Portal is there?' Mariah asked second.

'Yeah but we have to be quick and quiet. Once Dragoon and others start to fight, we have to slip through the enemy lines,' Mariah said and began to run.

'Enemy lines?' Kenny kept a tight hold onto his computer and Tyson's jacket as they ran behind Galux. Draziel and Galman were running behind them.

'Yes. Strongest fighters are going to get a greeting from others while we three take the rest of the guards out. Once it's done, we open the portal and you go in. That's the plan,' Draziel explained.

'But we have to take them out quick and quiet that it won't alarm the base. If it happens, then we are in big trouble,' Galman added.

'Your plans sounds too simple in my opinion,' Emily stated, 'I bet there is going to be problems.'

'Maybe but we can't think about them now. Let's just keep eyes on the front,' Max spoke.

'But we can't ignore the facts either. Emily has a point on that,' Lee said.

'Shh! If someone else has something to say, then say it now. We are almost there,' Galux warned. No other words were said as everyone hid behind the trees and bushes. Tyson pushed his head through the leaves and saw big guards in front of a gate. There was also a tall tower which looked like a flight control tower.

'Wou...' Tyson began when he was suddenly pulled back.

'What are you doing dude?' They could have seen you,' Michael asked.

'Ssssh!' Galux put her finger on top her lips.

' _I just wanted to what we are up against. Besides, that looks like an enemy base. Are you saying that the portal is in there?'_ Tyson whispered.

' _Yeah… unfortunately. They got it a couple of hundreds of years ago. That's why we have to be really careful and quiet. There are also cameras 24/7, so we don't have much time,'_ Galux whispered back with a sad expression.

Mariah took a hold onto her hand making Galux look at her, _'I'm sure you will win this war someday.'_

' _Thanks. I believe so too,'_ Galux smiled.

Kai noticed that everyone was getting anxious and in fighting position. Looking past the trees and up he noticed a camera with a red light. It was the only one which moved.

' _Kai?'_ Ray asked.

' _That's the only camera which moves. Is it remote controlled?'_ Kai asked.

' _Looks like that way. It might not be manually controlled but it covers more area. Keep your eyes on those too,_ ' Draziel said when Galux's phone vibrated.

' _Get ready. It's time,'_ she said and pulled her nails out.

* * *

-Inside The Base-

'How is everything?' bitbeast with green clothes arrived at the main control room.

'Sir Frogux, everything seems to fine,' minion said.

'But?'

Minion turned slowly, 'I… thought I saw something. I'm checking it right now,' minion said quickly.

'Make sure you do,' Frogux sighed.

'Seriously? Why do I have to be here?' Frogux dropped on the soft seat angrily.

'We are in charge of this place. That's because.'

'Oh, shut up Gorux! I don't need your smart as remarks now,' Frogux growled.

'Last time I checked you don't tell me what to do,' Gorux snarled. Unlike Frogux he was bigger and the one with muscles. He was also wearing dark orange clothes.

'Um sir?' minion stated.

'What is it now?' Frogux sighed. Before minion replied a bright portal appeared right in front of the base.

'A portal?' Gorux narrowed his eyes as Frogux stood up. They could see it clearly from a window. In a second light came straight towards the tower shattering the windows. Force blasted everyone down.

Frogux stood up angrily, 'What's going on?! Who dares to attack here?!' he asked when he noticed a blue dragon come out.

'Dragoon,' Gorux stated as Driger and others came out as well.

'Let's have some payback!' he heard Dragoon yell after transforming into human form.

'It looks like they are back,' Gorux said and dashed to the computer and a radio.

'Minions! Destroy them!' he called out and watched Dragoon blast gates open and destroy other buildings in the base.

* * *

-With Tyson And Others-

Tyson watched how Dragoon transformed and began attacking the base. He blasted the gates open and guards away.

' _When do we go in?'_ Eddy asked whispering.

' _Why do we still whisper? It's not like they will hear us,'_ Gary pondered out loud.

' _Very soon. Let's wait a right opportunity. We can't just rush there and we will whisper. There could be someone who would hear us,'_ Draziel explained.

* * *

-With Dragoon And Others-

'Take this!' Galzzly yelled and punched the ground apart under enemy lackeys' feet. As they fell Galzzly turned abruptly and hit other minions behind him. They were coming from every direction.

No one was their bitbeast form because it made fighting easier. Trygle and Trypio joined Galzzly as Galeon fought with Driger and Trygator. Dragoon was jumping from roof to roof blasting away lackeys by the wind.

Kicking enemy after enemy to the chest or side Dragoon gazed at the tower. They had to get the two big shots out before bringing humans in. Suddenly Dragoon noticed that someone was absent.

Dragoon gazed around shocked, 'Hey! Driger!' he yelled as shoving two minions away.

'What?! I'm kind of busy here!' Driger said and jumped over the minion bringing electricity from his fingers at the same time. Minion screamed before losing consciousness.

'Where did Dranzer go?!' Dragoon asked straight and jumped to other building to knock minions off of the roof.

'What?!' Driger glanced around and noticed the missing bird.

' _Shit,'_ Driger cursed, 'There is nothing we can do about it! He came with us and is of course went on his own! Let's concentrate on what we are doing?' With that they continued sending lackeys to the wall and the ground.

* * *

-With Dranzer-

Immediately they were out of the portal Dragoon did the first move and others followed. Dranzer himself quickly vanished and appeared on the tower's roof. He could see the fight clearly. It was clear that minions weren't going to be a problem but Frogux and Gorux were the different story.

Placing his hand on the roof Dranzer closed his eyes and began to listen.

* * *

-In The Tower-

'What are those fuckers doing? Frogux complained. Not a single minion was able to hit them.

'It's not surprise. Minions are weak but why did they attack here?' Gorux wondered, 'Is it simply to win this place back?'

'What else could it be?' Frogux gritted his teeth and tightened his grip on the table.

'Sir! There is something you have to see! Look at this!' minion brought a screen out. It showed the outside of the gate.

'Don't waste my time you…' Frogux started when he noticed something behind the trees.

'I know those three! Galux, Draziel and Galman but why are they hiding?' Gorux said.

'Better question is that who those other kids are,' Frogux pushed the minion aside and zoomed closer.

'I scanned them but I didn't find anything,' minion informed. Frogux narrowed his eyes and threw a questionable look.

'Nothing?' he repeated.

'Yes. I think they are… humans,' minion revealed his findings.

'Humans?!' Gorux blurted out.

Frogux chuckled, 'That's why they are attacking here. Somehow humans ended up here and now they need to use the portal to get them home.'

'And they are likely trying to lure us out and get the portal unguarded,' Gorux added.

* * *

-With Dranzer-

Dranzer opened his eyes and straightened himself. They realized the plan but only he knew it. He glanced at the Dragoon and heard him ask Driger where he was. Dranzer turned around and saw the portal behind the tower surrounded with guards. Nails sharpened he jumped down right in front the guards. They pointed their guns at him with frightened eyes.

'D… Dranzer!' even their voice shook. Dranzer had a reputation of the strongest and cruelest bitbeast of the Light planet. Without a word Dranzer dashed forward towards the guards.

* * *

-In The Tower-

'Get more guards to the portal,' Frogux ordered as Gorux stepped next to him.

'This is weird. I don't see Dranzer out there,' he commented. Frogux moved his pupils from screen to screen but he didn't find him either.

'No…' he realized and wrote something on the keyboard. He put out another screen to show the portal.

'Oh… That's where he was…' Gorux sounded annoyed and worried at the same time. Next Frogux noticed Galux leading humans inside.

'Inform the minions that concentrate their attacks on humans. In the mean time we go to the portal,' Frogux said and took off. Gorux repeated the orders to minions before going after Frogux.

* * *

-With Tyson And Others-

'Let's go,' Galux said. It was all they needed to hear before running to the gate and hide behind the building.

'We can't let them see you,' Draziel informed and spotted Driger who saw them as well.

'I think that's not necessary,' Kai stated and pointed upwards.

'What?' Tyson asked and followed Kai's pointing as did everyone else. There was at least ten minions pointing them with guns.

'Oh shit. Run!' Galux shouted as guns were fired. Everyone got away but were now separated into smaller groups. Tyson was running with the biggest group which included Mariah, Lee, Kevin, Ray, Max, Michael, Emily and Steve. They avoided bullets and explosions by running faster than a wind.

'Here!' Tyson yelled as Kevin was the last one to jump behind the boxes. Galux, Draziel and Galman had joined the fight with others and shooting the minions who were aiming at humans.

'Where are others?!' Mariah yelled. Tyson glanced over the box and saw Gary, Kenny and Eddy covering themselves too behind more boxes.

'I can see others expect Kai. Kai! Where are you?!' Tyson yelled as another explosion occurred.

'Gary! Kenny! Eddy! Can you see Kai anywhere?!' Lee shouted louder. They saw Kenny look up to them and it seemed that he heard him too. After a while looking Kenny pointed to his own right. Which meant that Tyson had to look left but he didn't see anything. There was too much smoke.

'There he is!' Ray said relieved. Unlike others Kai was behind a small building.

* * *

-With Kai-

Kai thought someone called out to him but all the gun firing and explosions drowned it. Then he heard something again and looked behind the corner. He saw Tyson with others and Kenny with Gary and Eddy. Kenny seemed to notice him to and point at him.

'This is crazy,' Kai grunted when he heard something above him. Kai glanced up and saw three men pointing guns at him.

'I agree,' one of them said before shooting. Kai dashed forward on his feet but these bullets weren't normal. Even though Kai was able to dodge them, they caused an explosion behind him. Kai flew forward and rolled over three times before ending on his stomach. There were scratches on his arms and face.

'Say goodbye,' lackeys jumped down and walked quickly to Kai who sat up and threw daggers at them with his eyes.

'Nice eyes,' they mocked and went to shoot when they were suddenly blown away. Kai's eyes widened in shock from the sudden blast and saw Dragoon appear right in front of him. Before Kai could even take a breather, Dragoon grabbed his arm and pulled him towards the others. Kenny, Gary and Eddy were also leaded to Tyson and others.

Dragoon literally pushed Kai next to Tyson before making a big wind in his hands and blowing it towards the minions.

'Dragoon! Change of plans! We have to get them to the portal now! They obviously know that they are here and are attacking them!' Trygle came down after sending a light beam towards the minions again.

'Come on!' Galux took a hold onto Mariah's arm and showed them a way behind the tower. Draziel and Galman were running behind the humans.

'Dragoon! You go too! We will handle things here! You too Driger!' Galeon said and blasted dark lighting from his hands.

'Okay but be careful!' Driger said before running with Dragoon behind the tower.

* * *

-With Dranzer-

Dranzer stood in the middle of the lack bodies when Frogux and Gorux arrived.

'It looks like you haven't changed a bit. Still going on solo while fighting,' Frogux walked closer to Dranzer who was facing the control panel of the portal. He turned slowly to Frogux half a way.

'Heh, and you don't speak much either,' Frogux raised his hands and made green light balls.

'Either way, step away from the machine. Your friends are in front and there is two of us,' Frogux smirked as Gorux walked on the other side of Dranzer.

'It's not going to change anything,' Dranzer sighed and stepped down the stairs and raised his right arm showing his sharp nails.

'You are right. It doesn't. You don't want anyone's help and hate humans and yet…' Frogux send the balls at Dranzer who avoided them easily with a blank face, 'You fight with them to protect humans. That's really funny,' Frogux laughed and dashed forward with Gorux at the same time.

They didn't notice Dranzer's lips go very slightly down. Like a flash of light Dranzer kicked both of them at the same time hardly. They flew straight to the wall as Galux arrived with others.

'Wou!' Galman gasped out shocked. Tyson and others looked at the huge hole on the wall. Driger, Dragoon and Draziel went in front of Tyson and others when Frogux and Gorux stoop up with blood on their faces.

'You fuckers!' Frogux growled, 'This is not over!' he added.

'Yeah. We have heard that before,' Dragoon stated. Grunting Frogux and Gorux created a portal and left. Minions also disappeared. Galeon and others came running to them.

'It looks like we got this place back for now,' Galeon said.

'For now?' Lee watched Galeon.

'Yeah. They will come get this place after we leave. This is still in the middle of the enemy area,' Galeon explained, 'Anyway, what happened here?' he added when he noticed dead minions on the ground.

'They guarded the portal,' Dranzer replied moving his gaze away from them.

'But was it really necessary to kill them?' Galeon scowled.

'Kill?' Kenny watched bodies on the ground, 'I thought they were only out cold.'

'Answer me Dranzer. Was it?' Galeon repeated.

'Hmph,' Dranzer grunted before walking to the near wall and lean against it.

'That bastard,' Galeon growled, 'I swear…'

'Galeon, leave it. We have more important thing to do,' Galux said. Galeon gritted his teeth and went to Trygator who was using the control panel.

' _They don't seem to like Dranzer much?'_ Max whispered.

' _I noticed it too,'_ Kenny said and gazed at Kai who had Tyson right in front of his face again.

'We have to explain them what happened to you,' Tyson pointed Kai's face.

'Who?' Kai grunted.

'Dickenson, dude. He will definitely ask you where you got these,' Tyson referred to scratches on Kai's face.

'Yeah, yeah. Get away from my face,' Kai pushed Tyson away.

'Can you two concentrate?' Michael snarled as Trygator cursed.

'Is it broken?' Driger asked.

'It looks like that way and I can't fix it. I'm not engineer,' Trygator sighed, 'I'm not even sure what's wrong with it.'

'Does that mean we can't go home?' Mariah asked.

'Yeah… This was the only machine on this entire planet. There is nothing we can do. Let's go back to the castle,' Trygator admitted the defeat.

'All that fighting in vain,' Emily kicked a rock.

'This happens all the time. Let's go,' Tryhorn said calmly before opening a portal. Humans stepped through it and bitbeasts right behind them.

* * *

-In The Dark Planet-

'First it were Howl and Snake and now you two! What the hell are you bastard doing?!' Bid man on the seat yelled. Howl and Snake were laying on the ground with bruises and now Frogux and Gorux were kneeling on the ground in front of their ruler.

'I'm so sorry your highness! Dranzer is too strong!' Frogux was frightened and his body shook. No one wanted to have Emperor Hydra's anger straight at them.

'When are you going to get rid of him?! It always because of him my plans fail!' Emperor Hydra yelled frustrated.

'Do you have anything else to report before I teach you two a lesson?!' Emperor Hydra stood up and walked right in front of two frightened boys.

'Yes, your highness. Like we said they attacked us to get the portal,' Gorux started.

'I know that but why? Why would they want it since they teleport themselves?!' Emperor Hydra growled angrily.

'They wanted to use the portal to get humans back to their own planet,' Frogux explained. Like hitting a wall Emperor Hydra anger left.

'Humans?' he repeated.

'Yes,' Frogux raised his head up, 'There were in total thirteen humans.' With that Emperor Hydra walked to Howl and pulled him up by his hair.

'Tell me Howl. Are they the same humans you saw on Earth?' Emperor Hydra asked.

'Y… yes. They… probably are their human… partners,' Howl gasped as Emperor let go.

'Clean them up. They have still some use for me,' Emperor ordered the guards and Howl and Snake were dragged away.

'Frogux, do you know who is whose human partner?' Emperor asked.

'I don't know but I can find out,' he answered from the floor.

'And make sure you are quick. I'm not very patient at the moment,' Emperor Hydra said and Frogux left running. Gorux moved to aside out of the way.

' _This is getting interesting,'_ Emperor smirked.

* * *

 _Review :))_


	3. Dizzy, Dark Planet And Danger

_Here is next chappy :)_

 _Enjoy_

* * *

Chapter 3: Dizzy, Dark Planet And Danger

-At The Castle-

'Portal was broken? What was wrong with it?' Queen Siriuy asked.

'Yes, and I don't know,' Trygator answered, 'When I tried to start the portal, it screamed a big red error on the control panel. I didn't know how to repair it,' she continued explaining.

'It's alright. There are things we can't do but what now? Humans have never been here even when it was peaceful,' Queen Siriuy wondered, 'Driger?'

'I think… that they have to stay in or near the castle meanwhile we are fighting. This is the safest place around here,' Driger suggested.

'I will show them my favourite places,' Dragoon said like he celebrated.

'Take it easy Dragoon,' Queen Siriuy smiled kindly, 'We do what Driger suggested. If humans go out to the town, there has to be at least one bitbeasts with them,' she ordered and everyone shouted "Yes, Your Highness!"

Everyone returned to the hall and sat down.

'So, what now? Since we are stuck here, we could use some time somehow,' Tyson asked.

'Why are you so relaxed? Don't you get it? We are stuck in the middle of the war,' Kenny reminded. His entire body was shaking.

'Calm down Kenny. You are safe inside this castle,' Driger calmed Kenny down and sat next to him.

'This is out of the contest but isn't Dizzy a bitbeast too?' Max asked. Kenny's eyes widened in realization and opened his computer.

'That's right! If Dragoon and others can transform into humans, she might be able to do it as well,' Tyson snapped his fingers.

'Dizzy? Can you hear me?' Kenny asked.

' **Yes chief. Why haven't you opened me for a while?'** Dizzy asked grumpy.

'I'm sorry Dizzy but a big things happened. Like this,' Kenny turned the laptop towards Driger.

' **Driger?'** Dizzy recognized tiger beast immediately.

'Yes. Every human with a beast partner is here and we can't send them back,' Driger told Dizzy entire story what has happened so far.

' **So… it looks this they are back,'** Dizzy sighed. Mariah in front of Kenny.

'If she is a bitbeast, can she turn into human too?' she asked.

'She used to,' Galux replied.

'Used to?' Ray questioned with narrowed eyes.

'Yeah… Since she is stuck inside that computer and can't come out… You can calculate the rest,' Driger stood up.

'That must suck,' Kevin stated.

' **I couldn't agree more,'** Dizzy began, **'But that doesn't mean I can't help.'**

'That's true,' Dragoon stretched, 'Since the day is almost over, let's go have fun when we can. I bet we have to fight tomorrow,' he suggested.

'What food you have?' Gary asked with a saliva coming out of his mouth.

'Gary!' Lee facepalmed in embarrassment.

'It's fine. Galzzly is the same way,' Galeon laughed.

'Hey! I enjoy food,' Galzzly said and turned to the castle doors.

'Me too. Are you going to eat?' Gary run to Galzzly.

'Yes. You come with me,' Galzzly took Gary by his arm and let him out.

'There is an idea. Humans go with their bitbeast, like Tyson goes with Dragoon and so on,' Galman suggested happily.

'I like that an idea!' Michael agreed.

'Thank you,' Galman blushed like a little kid. He was the youngest of all of them while Dranzer was the oldest. Driger glanced up and saw Dranzer sitting on the window frame. As Galman said his idea Dranzer had turned them with a glare and it told Driger everything. Dranzer wasn't a fond of the idea. Driger watched Dranzer disappear without a word. And like usual Driger was the only one who noticed it.

'If we do that, then someone has two humans because of the Kenny,' Trygle counted.

'He can come with me,' Dragoon raised his hand.

'That's awesome!' Tyson grabbed Kenny and rolled around with him.

'Then I take the other one,' Driger stated and out hands inside his pockets.

'Other?' Tyson stopped like he hit a wall.

'Kai,' Driger pointed out. That's made others look around.

'Of course. Dranzer flew off,' Dragoon grunted frustrated, 'Not a single sense of responsibility.'

'You just said the real reason with "beautiful" words,' Draziel cleared out.

'Beautiful?' Tyson was lost.

'Did you already forget what Howl said back in Earth?' Max asked.

'Dranzer hates me,' Kai didn't look at anyone.

'No, he doesn't! You can't believe what that bastard Howl says!' Tyson protested.

'That's a very nice of you Tyson but you can see it, don't you? Howl didn't lie,' Kai shook his head closing his eyes.

'See what?' Tyson glanced around. He was totally lost until he saw Dragoon's eyes.

'Seriously…' Tyson couldn't finish his sentence.

'Yeah… Dranzer hates every human being. That's the fact,' Dragoon admitted.

'Then why is he Kai's bitbeast in the first place?' Michael asked.

'We don't know and he hasn't told us. We don't even know why he despises humans,' Draziel said, 'Anyway, there is nothing we can do about it. Kai goes with Driger and Ray while everyone goes with others.' Draziel stood up and asked Max to follow him.

'See you later,' they greeted when they walked to their own directions.

* * *

-With Ray And Kai-

Driger was walking in front of them and was doing something with his phone. Ray was right behind him but Kai was walking a few meters behind them with a gloomy face. Ray could understand though why. Driger had left him too back in China but he came back and they are friends, at least Ray thinks so. Driger just taught him a lesson back then but with Kai… Dranzer hates him and other humans as well.

Ray couldn't even begin to understand how Kai felt at the moment. Dranzer hadn't even said a word to him or about him. Ray slowed his pace that he was walking next to Kai.

'I'm sure we will know someday why Dranzer is acting like this,' Ray said.

'How? Actually, forget it. I don't care anymore,' Kai raised his speed but Ray wasn't having it.

'Come on Kai. You know you can't lie to me. We both know you care about Dranzer deeply and to know that he hates humans is a shock. But that doesn't mean that you shouldn't care anymore,' Ray snorted.

'What of it! It's not going to change his mind!' Kai growled.

'We won't know until we know the reason why he hates humans and that's exactly my point. Like we, humans, he will tell it when he's ready,' Ray started, 'I believe it happens someday.'

'You are too positive sometimes,' Kai stated.

'Just… don't stop caring. It will make it worse,' Ray jogged next to him.

'Okay, fine! Shut up about it!' Kai dashed away from Ray angrily.

' _This is really a mess already. What's going to happen next? I don't even want to know,'_ Ray shook his head and continued following Driger in silence.

* * *

-In The Dark Planet-

Emperor Hydra had waited an hour already when Frogux came back running.

'Did you do what you were supposed to?' Emperor Hydra asked. Frogux dropped on to his knees and bent down.

'Yes sir. I know bitbeasts human partners,' Frogux said.

'Tell me,' Emperor Hydra ordered and Frogux opened a large screen. From it Emperor Hydra could see human's names:

Lee – Galeon

Mariah – Galux

Gary – Galzzly

Kevin – Galman

Michael – Trygle

Steve – Tryhorn

Eddy – Trypio

Emily – Trygator

Tyson – Dragoon

Ray – Driger

Max – Draziel

Kai – Dranzer

'So, Dranzer has a human partner? Since when?' Emperor asked.

'According to the information I found… since human called Kai was a little kid but there is no info why Dranzer is with a human. Everyone knows how he hates humans for some reason,' Frogux said.

'Still, this interesting but I don't think we can use it to our advantage,' Emperor Hydra calculated. Frogux raised his eyebrow.

'Dranzer doesn't care about the human. So, he's useless at the moment. What is his last name?' Emperor Hydra stared at Kai's face. There was something familiar about it.

'It's Hiwatari sir,' Frogux answered.

'Alright,' Emperor Hydra stood up, 'Prepare the next phase!' he ordered.

'Yes, Your Highness!' minions said with a loud voice.

'Oh, and Frogux!' Emperor Hydra added.

'Yes?'

'I give you a personal mission for now. You check is Kai the first human Dranzer's been a partnered to and watch him,' Emperor Hydra ordered.

'Ah… of course!' Frogux bent down before leaving.

'Um… sir,' adviser asked.

'What is it Gaul?' Emperor Hydra asked smirking.

'Why do you want to know Dranzer's past human partners if there were others?' adviser Gaul asked.

'You can ever be too sure about these things. I want to know everything there is about Dranzer. Why? Because I want to get rid of him!' Emperor Hydra clenched his hands in anger, 'He is the biggest nuisance in my plan. I want to conquer the world!'

Adviser Gaul could only nod. Emperor Hydra had big hatred towards the Light planet and you could say that it was his life mission to destroy and control it along with the rest of the world.

* * *

-In The Evening With Ray And Kai-

Driger was cooking while Ray and Kai were sitting around the table. Ray watched the sun go down from the window while Kai was holding his blade in front of him.

'I'm not the best cook but it should satisfy your hunger,' Driger put a soup on the table.

'Thanks,' Ray said, 'Kai?' he noticed when Kai didn't move.

'Why do I feel like you know something about Dranzer but won't tell me?' Kai gazed at Driger.

'Of course I know things about Dranzer but I don't know the answers you want to know,' Driger sat down.

'I get that but still,' Kai growled, 'Has he always been like that?'

'Like what? Driger asked.

'Has Dranzer always hated humans?' Ray translated.

'Yes. As long as I remember. It hasn't changed a bit,' Driger took soup to his plate and began to eat.

'There has to be a reason to it,' Kai mumbled.

'And I will tell you this. Eat. You can ask Dranzer about it tomorrow. No one is going out now,' Driger said firmly.

'Because of Howl and others?' Ray verified.

'Exactly. They are very active during the night,' Driger nodded and continued to eat.

* * *

 _-Dream-_

 _Little boy opened the door to his parents' room and saw his father taking a nap on the bed. He walked towards him when he noticed a blue blade on the table. Boy climbed on the chair and placed his chin against the table._

 _His eyes shined when he noticed a red bit in the middle of it. He has never seen it before. Boy reached towards it and took it carefully._

' _Dranzer' name rang into his ears when everything went darker._

* * *

-In The Morning-

Kai's eyes snapped open and he sat up. He rubbed his temple before glancing around. That's when he remember where they were, in the Light planet. Kai had no idea what was the time here but, in his phone, it was five am. Turning around he saw Ray and Driger asleep. Getting up from the bed Kai sneaked out. Ray had alone already sharp senses and Driger was added bonus.

Kai walked along the town streets when first building doors began to open. Of course, they watched Kai the second he walked past them, but he didn't care about that. There was something much more important in his mind, for example that dream. Kai didn't remember much about the time with his parents but he did remember seeing Dranzer for the first time.

' _Never would have thought that this would happen,'_ Kai thought while walking hands inside his trouser's pockets. Ray and Driger were right. He cared about Dranzer and wanted to know why he hates humans, and also Kai would have to ask Dranzer about it but something was stopping him. It was Dranzer's eyes. The pure hatred scared him a little… or a lot.

' _Could I ask it?'_ Kai thought. He growled and pulled his hair.

' _Argh. Since when have I been afraid?'_ Kai gritted his teeth and began to run to clear his head.

He stopped when he was next to hill which was next to the town. Kai was pretty far away from Driger's house. He sat down and laid on the grass. There was a slight and calm wind. Closing his eyes Kai began to relax a bit.

* * *

-With Ray-

'Wake up!' Ray bolted from the shout. His hair was a big mess and pointed at every direction it could.

'What…' Ray said when he saw Driger.

'Kai's bed is empty,' Driger pointed behind him, 'Why would he leave?' he added.

'He leaves when he has to clear his thoughts. You should know that,' Ray yawned.

'Brush your hair and let's go find him. He can't be alone out there,' Driger stated.

'I know you have a war going on but what would happen?' Ray fixed his hair and put his shirt on.

'It's the safest way when you are not inside or near the castle. Enemies have come to the town before,' Driger said and walked to the front door.

As they left the house and walked through the town Tyson and others came a head from them.

'Hey Ray!' Max and Tyson yelled at the same time and ran to him. Michael's and Lee teams were also with them. Everyone were headed towards the castle.

'Have you seen Kai?' Ray asked.

'Don't tell me he disappeared here too?' Tyson asked.

'Yeah. It's not a surprise but we have to find him,' Ray agreed. For once he hoped Kai wouldn't leave on his own.

'If you were on Kai's shoes, where would you go?' Draziel asked suddenly.

'What?' others turned to him.

'I mean,' Draziel chuckled, 'I met Kai at the same time Max did. So, I have seen how he acts most of the time and when he wants to be alone…' Draziel stopped smiling.

'He goes where is quiet,' Ray glanced around and noticed a hill.

'Let's go then,' Mariah said.

* * *

-With Kai-

He didn't know how long he laid there but it was enough. Kai sat up and stretched his arms a bit when he heard Tyson's loud voice.

'Kai!' his voice yelled out.

' _Great,'_ Kai sighed as he saw Tyson's usual smile face.

'There you are!' as Tyson shouted they heard a loud bang.

'What was that?' Kenny asked. It felt like ages when a small rock rolled down the hill next to Kai's leg. Eye brows frowned Kai glanced the rock when ground began to shake. He turned around and saw a big rock come down towards him.

'Kai! Look out!' Tyson screamed. Eyes widened Kai ran to the aside, at least he tried to but he fell down on his stomach.

'KAI!' Tyson tried to dash forward but Dragoon stopped him and instead ran to Kai himself. Dragoon grabbed Kai's arm and pulled him away just in time before rock crushed him. Tryhorn kneeled down and raised a wall made of rock in front of them and stopping the rock.

As dust and sound calmed Tyson ran to Kai and Dragoon, 'Kai! Are you alright?!' he asked worried.

'I'm fine,' Kai brushed Tyson off and stood up.

'Why did you fall anyway? Is your sugar level too low?' Max asked.

'No. That's just you but I don't know why I fell,' Kai said.

'There is something else. Spill it,' Dragoon stated.

'Fine. It felt like someone had grabbed my leg,' Kai replied.

'Grabbed? But there is nothing,' Michael pointed to the ground.

'I know. I'm not stupid,' Kai growled.

'This is unusual,' Trygator said and brought all the attention to herself.

'What?' Galeon went next to her. Trygator was checking the rock.

'I was interested to see why this rock came down and found this,' she showed a black mark.

'What is it?' Galeon asked.

'It feels like… ash. It also sticks on your fingers,' Trygator shower her black fingers, 'One thing sure though, it didn't come down on its own.'

'What do you mean by that?' Tyson asked eyes widened. Even Kai had his eyes wide in shock.

'Are you saying that someone tried to hurt Kai on purpose?' Ray asked.

'It certainly looks that way,' Trygator stoop up, 'I suggest that no one goes on their own. At least not outside of the castle.'

'That's been the plan all along but Kai here didn't follow it,' Michael stated with a matter of fact expression.

'Shut the fuck up Michael!' Tyson growled.

'Come one Tyson. Don't denied it,' Michael sighed annoyed. Tyson only grunted and turned his back towards Michael.

'Anyway, let's go,' Driger stopped them in their tracks and leaded everyone to the castle.

* * *

 _Do review :))_


	4. Evidence, Another Accident And Plan

_Fixed one. One character's name had changed._

* * *

Chapter 4: Evidence, Another Accident And Plan

'What was that?' Queen Siriuy asked shocked. Driger had told her what had happened and Queen didn't like at all.

'What did you do with the rock Driger?' she asked.

'Nothing yet. I will take Trygator with me and analyze it and the hill where it fell,' Driger answered.

'Alright…' Queen nodded before turning to Tyson and others, mostly Kai, 'I will ask everyone keep your eyes and ears open. Before we know what happened, no one go alone anywhere.'

'Why is it so big of a deal? I can take care of myself,' Kai stated annoyed.

'Are you nuts? You almost got crushed by a rock!' Tyson snapped. He was dumfounded when he heard what Kai had said.

'Besides rocks don't just fall like that. It had soot on it,' Lee added. Kai rolled his eyes sighing and turned his gaze away.

'You can talk about this outside. Driger, you and Trygator go check the scene, Galeon and Trygle stay here. We need to make a plan of an attack,' Queen ordered.

'Attack?' Kenny's voice stuttered.

'Even though portal was broken, you were able take the tower back from there. If there is still someone there, we can throw them out. Since you humans are stuck here, the only thing we can do is continue the war. We might come across another portal machine,' adviser Drax explained. Others nodded and left with shocked expressions.

'So… what do we do now?' Tyson rubbed his neck.

'Let's go town for now. If we are needed, they can call us,' Galux suggested.

'I like that. Does everyone agree?' Emily smiled. They glanced around and nodded.

'We will catch up with you when we are done,' Driger said and walked out with Trygator and disappeared in seconds right in front of their eyes.

'It would be awesome to move that fast,' Tyson said. They still hadn't gotten used to their abilities.

'Has anyone heard from Dranzer?' Galeon asked.

'Good point,' Draziel agreed. Everyone was quiet. It was like they were waiting someone to give them the answer. Kai gripped his beyblade in his pocket tightly. It felt cold and… empty.

'Just forget about it. I bet he's sitting on some building's roof or something,' Dragoon said and dashed towards the big doors, 'Let's go eat or something! We have to show everyone around.'

'Agreed!' Trypio said and pushed others towards the door. Dragoon grabbed Kai's and Tyson hands pulling them towards the lively town.

* * *

-With Driger and Trygator-

Driger pulled his fingers over the dark mark on the door slightly as Trygator was analyzing the ground in the meantime. Her hand was glowing light mint.

'Have you found anything?' he asked.

'I don't feel or see anything abnormal. Whatever happened, it wasn't accident. Let's go up,' Trygator said. Driger nodded standing up. They walked slowly up and analyzed the hill simultaneously. As they arrived up Driger noticed soot on the ground.

He kneeled down and with a second glance he found a lighter and a plastic tube.

'What is that thing?' Trygator asked. Driger's hand glowed a second before he stood up.

'Explosive. Small but powerful enough to move a rock. I was kind of hoping something different since now we can't find out who was behind this as easily,' Driger sighed and showed the tube to Trygator.

'It could be even a small kid,' she sighed while scratching her temple. Driger agreed with her. Humans weren't allowed to be here but would someone go this far to show their opinion? Driger didn't think so.

'Let's go report this and go to others. We can't find anything else,' she said and turned to leave. Driger was about to follow but abruptly stopped.

'What?' Trygator asked.

'Go ahead. I have to check something,' Driger said. Trygator shrugged her shoulders and was gone in a second. Driger turned to a tree next to him and walked close to it.

'How long have you been here?' he peeked behind the tree and asked calmly. Dranzer was leaning against the tree hands crossed and eyes closed.

'Just came. What of it?' Dranzer glared at him annoyed as ever.

'Nothing. We might get a call from the palace. They are making plan of an attack. I just wanted to let you know,' Driger said. Dranzer nodded and straightened up.

'What are you doing here by the way?' he asked. Driger tried to understand the look on Dranzer's eyes. They were narrowed but blank.

'You haven't heard? Kai got almost crushed by a rock and we found out that it wasn't an accident. We don't know who or how we can find the person behind it,' Driger replied. Dranzer watched him a while before turning around and leaving.

'Why are you doing that?' Driger asked after him, and it stopped Dranzer.

'Do what?' he asked without turning around.

'Well… Never mind. Forget it,' Driger said. With that Dranzer kept walking away calmly.

' _You wouldn't give me answer anyway,'_ Driger thought before running towards the palace. Dragoon would have asked the obvious question, _'Why don't you care about Kai or other humans?'_ multiple times until Dranzer punches him into the face, but Driger knew better. They wouldn't get the answer out of him now or any other day in the future.

Dranzer had literally closed himself out of everyone's lives and do whatever he wants to do.

* * *

-With Tyson And Others-

'Wow!' Tyson had his mouth wide open as they walked along the busy streets. Apparently, when bitbeasts were with humans, they had more courage.

Tyson's eyes gazed around and he had a wild smile as he checked different stores and even restaurants.

'Why don't we go eat first?' Tyson suggested.

'Seriously?' Michael asked and turned to Ray, 'Is he always like this?'

'Pretty much,' Ray laughed slightly and watched Tyson and Max admire the entire place. Michael sighed and poked Tyson on the shoulder.

'Yeah?' he asked.

'This is my suggestion. We split up in groups and have fun,' Michael said.

'Aren't we going to have now?' Tyson wondered.

'Some of us don't want to eat dude,' Kenny cleared out.

'Aa! Okay. Let's do that then and meet up later,' with that Tyson dashed off.

'Wait up!' Dragoon shouted and ran after him. Max, Draziel, Gary, Galzzly, Tryhorn and Steve went to eat. Lee, Mariah, Galux, Kevin and Kenny went to electronics store. Trypio, Kai, Ray, Eddy and Michael were the last group.

'What do you want to do then?' Ray asked Michael.

'I want to check stores' windows first. Let's split up too if you are not interested,' he said. Eddy decided to join him along with Galman.

'Why aren't you going?' Kai asked Trypio.

'There has to be at least one bitbeast in every group. Unless you forgot,' Trypio said. Kai shook his head and started walking. He didn't have destination but wanted to clear his head. Ray and Trypio walked behind him with safe distance.

' _He's thinking about Dranzer, isn't he?'_ Trypio whispered.

' _Yeah and I'm not surprised,'_ Ray nodded.

' _I hope we can end this war nowadays. It has taken forever,'_ Trypio complained. Ray didn't say anything but hoped the same thing. If he remembered right, they had been fighting already years, maybe hundreds.

'Why do you have war?' Ray asked with normal voice.

'Dark emperor simply wants to control entire universe. Our planet is almost destroyed except for this place because of the Queen and…'

'And what?'

Trypio sighed, 'Dranzer.'

'Dranzer?' Ray questioned.

'I hate to admit it but you saw it as well. Dranzer is the strongest. We can't compete with his strength.'

'Really?' Ray had a flashback when they were back on earth. Dranzer did have strength and speed and it was unbelievable.

'Can you stop?' Kai stopped walking. He had tried to ignore them but every time Dranzer was mentioned his brain told him to listen even if he didn't want to.

'Sorry,' Ray jogged next to him, 'Why don't we go drink something and relax? I know this is tough but…' he stopped. He didn't know what else to say.

'Fine,' Kai sighed.

'There is a coffee shop behind that corner,' Trypio pointed behind them. They headed towards the direction and saw very busy looking place. Kai stopped right outside while Ray and Trypio went in.

'Coming?' Ray asked.

'Could you… order for me? I don't like groups and we are outsiders,' Kai asked quietly.

'Sure. Wait here for a moment then,' Ray said. Kai watched Ray follow Trypio and did have stared Kai thought. They weren't welcome here and unless it wasn't for their bitbeasts, they would get beat up. Small click disturbed his thoughts and he glanced down. Small screw was laying near his feet. Before he moved his eyes away from it second one dropped down. Kai glanced up but only saw a big board.

'Kai? What is it?' Ray asked. He was carrying two coffee cups.

'Something is wrong,' Kai said. Before Ray could question him, small explosion erupted. Both posts broke and board fall down towards the street.

'Look out!' Ray dropped the coffees and pushed Kai out of the way as everyone else ran away too. Everyone got barely away as board hit the ground. Dust covered the entire street.

'Kai! Ray!' Trypio yelled out after everything quiet down. As dust disappeared he saw Ray on top of Kai and they were covered in white dust and rocks.

'Are you two okay?!' Trypio yelled out. Ray shook his head and rubbed his hair to get the dust off. He helped Kai up and they stared at the scene shocked.

'Yeah. Why did the board explode?' Ray asked. His body was still shaking from shock.

'One sec,' Trypio said and jumped up. On the rooftop he saw two plastic tubes.

' _What's going on here?'_ he thought, took the tubes and jumped down.

'Did you find anything?' Ray asked.

'Only these two tubes. We have to go report this to the Queen. Driger and Trygator might be there already,' Trypio sounded really disappointed, 'We have to clean the board away too.'

'Alright,' Ray said and they walked back to the palace. Trypio sent a telepathic message to everyone what happened as they neared the palace.

* * *

-With Trygle and Galeon-

It felt like hours but it had been only half an hour when they had started planning and talking. First plan was to get enemies out of this planet and take a control of the control centers. Next, was to keep them out and attack their planet.

Easier said than done.

'This has to be done. First part is going to be obvious to Dark Emperor but we can't prevent that. Is there any questions?' advisor Drax asked.

'Not at the moment. We will decide what control centers we attack first and of course, we will inform you,' Galeon promised. Just then he got the telepathic message and both he and Trygle eyes widened.

'What is it?' Queen Siriuy asked.

'Trypio send a message… Board on the roof of coffee shop fell down. Its posts exploded,' Galeon revealed.

'What?!' Drax yelled. Just then Driger and Trygator ran in with shocked and scared expressions.

'You got the message too?' Driger spoke panting.

'Yes. What do you have report? Trypio said that he found two tubes from the scene,' Drax said.

'What kind of tubes?' Trygator asked.

'Didn't you listen to his message?' Driger asked.

'I forgot. Sorry,' she apologized.

'Plastic tubes… Just like these,' Driger pulled out the tube from his pocket in a plastic bag.

'Where did you find that?' Queen asked.

'From the hill where the rock fell. I bet it's the same person,' Driger replied. Queen Siriuy sighed and rubbed her eyes.

'Humans have to stay inside the palace when you are in the middle of the battle. At other times, everyone keep your eyes open. If it happened twice, it can happen again,' she ordered. Everyone bowed and left the room.

'Are others coming back here?' Trygator asked.

'One minute… Yes, they are and they aren't happy,' Driger said after asking them telepathically.

'Alright. Queen Siriuy mentioned a battle. What did she mean?' Trygator asked again.

'Plan has been decided. First, we have to take control centers and towers back and throw enemies out,' Galeon answered.

'Second?' Driger narrowed his eyes.

'I can tell you but it's going to take time. When we have our planet back and secure, we attack them,' Galeon explained. Driger got worried.

'That… sounds like it's impossible to do,' he admitted.

'I know but it's our best bet,' Galeon agreed, 'Once others have returned, we start the first attack. We need to start this as soon as possible.'

'Yeah…' Driger said. He turned to the window and opened a new telepathic path to Dranzer only.

' _Plan has been set. Everyone is needed. We are going to attack the towers and take them back. Come here.'_

Every time he send a message to Dranzer, he hoped that Dranzer heard him.

'What's the first place?' Driger turned to Galeon.

'Let's wait for the others. I will inform everyone,' was the answer and they sat down to wait.

* * *

-After Ten Minutes-

Dragoon burst through the door first and was panting deeply.

'I'm ready to fight!' he stated. Just then others came in. Tyson, Max and Kenny sat next to Ray and Kai while others staid in their own groups as well.

'Okay… Everyone here?' Galeon asked.

'Pretty much. I sent a message to Dranzer but let's start anyway,' Driger said.

'Okay…' Galeon was about begin when advisor Drax came.

'Where are you going first?'¨he asked.

'I was about to tell them. It's the second important control center which is controlled by Typhoon and Tiger,' Galeon explained.

'Alright. Good luck,' Drax said before turning away.

'Typhoon and Tiger? You serious?' Galux sighed. She hated Tiger the most of them. Tiger thought she was the Queen and perfect on everything.

'I agree with you there. We have to decide who goes there. Otherwise this place is unprotected,' Galman noted.

'Of course. To make this work for better for us, one group stay here while other leaves. Like this,' Trygator showed a paper.

Control Center:

Dranzer

Driger

Dragoon

Trygle

Galeon

Galux

Palace:

Galman

Draziel

Trygator

Galzzly

Trypio

Tryhorn

'You put me in there and yourself here. That's mean,' Galux complained.

'That was in my mind but we know Typhoon and Tiger along with their skills. This line up is the best one,' Trygator narrowed her eyes and poked Galux on the forehead.

'And our objective is to… kick them out and take the tower back?' Dragoon asked.

'Yeah. Is everyone ready?' Galeon asked when door opened and Dranzer stepped in.

'We are,' Driger smiled and cracked his knuckles.

'Go then… Make sure to keep them here while we are gone. I'm sure you can entertain yourselves,' Galeon ordered.

'Them?' Galman tilted his head.

'Ray and everyone,' Driger cleared out. Galman was slower than Dragoon sometimes.

'I know that,' Galman argued.

'Then why did you ask a stupid question?' Dranzer questioned very annoyed. They didn't know what he had been doing but was interrupted.

'Stop it and let's go,' Galeon pushed half of them out and closed the door.

'Why don't we play a game? Do you have any games?' Tyson suggested.

'Not really… We mostly sang, danced and partied when having fun but that was a long time ago,' Draziel answered sadly.

'Then why don't we beyblade?' Tyson said. Everyone gazed at him.

'Like how? We don't have… them inside out blades anymore,' Kevin complained.

'We can beyblade. I didn't have Dragoon before Japan's tournament. I bet you didn't have bitbeasts at one point,' Tyson smiled. Eyes glanced around before nodding.

'You are right. Let's go. I challenge you Ray,' Lee said.

'Bring it on!' Ray laughed.

'You can blade outside,' Trygator said and they dashed outside.

'Come on Tyson!' Max pulled out his blade as did Tyson.

'This is going to be fun!' he cheered. In next minutes they were blading normally. Kenny had his laptop open and Dizzy helped him do download new data and talked with other bitbeasts at the same time.

* * *

 _Do review :D_


	5. NewBattle, AnotherBattle AndTheBeginning

_Enjoy for this :D_

* * *

Chapter 5: New Battle, Another Battle And The Beginning

-At The Tower-

They were hiding behind the trees and watching yet again a gate. Dragoon was ready to blow the doors off. Driger and Trygle were trying to keep his head down and away from the cameras. Unlike the last time this control center, this was bigger and more complicated.

' _Why aren't we moving?'_ Dragoon asked.

' _We can't rush. Don't forget that we are going against Typhoon and Tiger. They are stronger than Frogux and Gorux,'_ Driger pointed out.

' _How long are we going to sit here then?'_ Dragoon sighed and sat on the ground.

' _When Dranzer and Galeon are done with the cameras. We have to surprise them to get upper hand,'_ Driger explained.

' _You just have to patient,'_ Galux said.

* * *

-With Dranzer And Galeon-

Galeon dashed from corner to corner and Dranzer jumped from roof to roof. They kept hidden from cameras' views while placing small bombs on them. They had to destroy them simultaneously. Dranzer was done first and appeared on the roof of the tower. One false move would reveal his presence and make things much difficult.

Dranzer followed Galeon with his eyes and he wasn't half way done yet. Using some time he kneeled down and placed his hand on the roof.

* * *

-Inside The Tower-

Pink girl with short and spiky hair took a nut from the package and threw into her mouth. She had her legs over the dashboard.

'Tiger! Anything new?' bigger boy asked.

'Nothing Typhoon. I'm so bored. I want to go back to our planet,' she complained.

'Stop complaining. It's too annoying,' Typhoon sat down behind a computer.

'You're one to talk. You got to go there while I was stuck here.'

'Emperor ordered me. Besides, I think you won't be bored too long. Frogux and Gorux observed center got attack by Dragoon and his friends.'

'You serious? They are back?'

'Yeah and their "human" partners are here too. Thanks to little spying we know the pairs.'

'That's interesting. What's his plan then?'

'First plan was to use Dranzer's partner to get rid of him but that plan went out of the window, since he hates humans. So… when we see them, kill them in site.'

'Typical but yes,' Tiger said and ate more nuts.

* * *

-With Dranzer-

With bored eyes he stood up and checked on Galeon again. He had two more cameras to go. It was enough and Dranzer disappeared again blink of a second.

* * *

-With Dragoon And Others-

Dragoon's foot tapped repeatedly when Dranzer suddenly appeared in the middle of them. Driger covered Dragon's mouth to shut his shout out. Galeon came few seconds later.

' _Let's go!'_ Tyson cheered. Driger nodded towards Galeon who pressed a red button. Every single camera blew up and fire spread through wooden walls and doors. Dragoon ran to the gate and blast it open. Trygle, Galeon, Driger and Galux followed him yelling and they punched every guard away who came forward them.

'Get them!' guard yelled and yelling and explosions start. Dranzer walked calmly behind them and with a snap with his fingers… guards ignited on fire.

' _Go to blow Tiger and Typhoon up. Would you?'_ Driger asked telepathically from Dranzer, who only narrowed his eyes towards him. Without a word he headed towards the main tower. Driger watched Dranzer vanish in front of his eyes.

' _Be quick,'_ Driger thought and returned his detention back on the fight.

* * *

-With Tiger and Typhoon-

'What the fuck is going on?!' Typhoon spat when computer screens went black.

'We are under an attack! It's them! Dragoon and his buddies!' was the answer.

'Shit!' Typhoon cursed. Tiger stood up and threw the nuts away.

'You were right. This is going to be fun,' she said when their minions screamed. They turned around and saw Dranzer with sharp eyes and glowing hand. He was ready to blow entire place up.

'Let me at him!' Tiger began when Typhoon stopped him, 'What the hell?!'

'You won't win against him. Go play with his friends and I will keep him busy,' he said. Typhoon's hand started to glow as well. Tiger gazed at for a second before backing away. He was right. Typhoon was water and Dranzer was fire. Typhoon only need to hit Dranzer once and he would literally collapse, but Dranzer was too god damn fast.

'Have fun,' she said before blasting a window and jump down. Rest of the minions ran out as two bitbeasts kept a tight eye contact.

'Why are you fighting against us? Your ideals are the same us ours,' Typhoon asked and raised his hand. Dranzer didn't say anything at first but then…

'I'm bored,' and threw his hand back and forward. Typhoon made a shield and blocked the fire blast.

'That's it?! Hah, you are terrible liar,' Typhoon sighed and dashed forward but Dranzer blocked him easily and grabbed his hands. They were pushing against each other without a word but Typhoon was having a flashback when he had gone back to Dark Planet.

* * *

 _-Flashback-_

' _Typhoon. Welcome,' Emperor Hydra welcomed._

' _Yes sir. How can I help you?' Typhoon went on his knee._

' _You know what my goal is and I don't want anyone in my way but we both know that Dranzer, The Phoenix, he's the biggest issue since he's too strong and we haven't found a weak point,' Emperor explained._

' _What I can see,' Typhoon glanced at Gorux and Frogux, 'They are back then.'_

' _Yes and despite the fact that Dranzer has human partner, he hates him. Which means we can't use the human.'_

' _Is he the first human partner to Dranzer?'_

' _I wanted to know that too. So, I send Frogux to find out and appears that… Kai Hiwatari isn't the first one but the second human.'_

' _Second?' Typhoon narrowed his eyes._

' _Yes…' Emperor got a wide smirk on his face, 'Leonidas helped him and we found something very interesting. Even Queen Siriuy knows this and is hiding this from everyone,' Emperor said._

* * *

-Back In Present With Dranzer And Typhoon-

Typhoon smirked and jumped back.

'You hate them as much as we do!' Typhoon shouted. They stared at each other until Typhoon jumped backwards and moved closer to door.

'And where are you going?' Kai grunted.

'I know that I'm no match for you but don't worry… We will meet again!' Typhoon smirked and disappeared. Dranzer gritted his teeth before turning to the window. He saw others fighting fiercely. As he was about to go on attack he noticed something small on the ground.

* * *

-Outside-

'Tiger!' Galux yelled when she saw girl jump through the window and come towards her with sharp nails. Galux sharpened her nails as well and jumped towards her and they tried to scratch each other's faces.

'It's been a while little cat!' Tiger teased.

'Shut your mouth bitch and get out of our planet!' Galux yelled and threw her through the air but Tiger dropped down on her legs.

'You have to kick me out!' Tiger laughed and dashed forwards. Everyone else was busy with guards and couldn't avoid explosions. Dragoon had even transformed into a dragon to smooth the fight.

Tiger threw a fake punch and kicked Galux's legs under her. As she grunted in pain Tiger jumped on her.

'It's you who's going to leave this planet!' Tiger said and was about to send a beam at Galux when fire came out of nowhere.

'Aaah!' Tiger screamed as her body was on fire.

'Dranzer?' Galux asked shocked. Others had ran towards them too.

'Are you okay?' Galeon asked and helped Galux up.

'Yeah. It looks like Dranzer is done. Let's kick her out too,' Galux said. They watched Tiger growler and stare at them widened eyes.

'Are you telling me Typhoon lost to you this fast?!' she questioned. Dranzer had blank expression but it was enough for Tiger. She gritted her teeth before running away. After everything was quiet Dragoon dropped on his butt.

'Man, I don't know how many times I can do this,' he complained.

'You can thank Dranzer then. He got rid of Typhoon quickly,' Galux chuckled and turned to him, 'Thanks by the way for helping me.' Dranzer turned away and headed towards the gate.

'You're welcome,' Driger laughed and followed him. Dragoon jumped on his feet and ran after them. Galux and Galeon helped Trygle to secure the place and make sure they wouldn't lose it again until they got their own guards back.

'Are we going to attack second one today too?' Dragoon asked.

'Not immediately but yes. We have to do this before they strengthen their forces. Rocky and Salamander are on the next tower,' Galeon answered.

'Those too?! Should Trygator be with us then? She is an alligator and better chance against Salamander,' Dragoon wondered.

'You are not stupid as you look. That's why we are going to castle first to fetch her. We have to also check who else comes along,' Galeon said.

'Yeah… Hey! I'm not stupid!' Dragoon protested. Others laughed loudly.

They walked right behind Dranzer and it looked like he was distant and didn't notice anything unusual, but in truth, Dranzer had lot on his mind.

Dranzer had listened and glanced at them carefully for split second. They were too… carefree.

'Dranzer?' he heard Driger ask behind him, 'Something on your mind?'

'Something tells me I'm going too,' Dranzer stated bluntly. Trygle wrapped his hand around Dranzer's shoulder.

'You would be right. You got rid of Typhoon in seconds,' he smiled. Dranzer pushed Trygle off and dashed off running.

'Yeah. He will go,' Trygle chuckled.

* * *

-At The Castle-

Everyone had finished beyblading and were playing cards now. Trygator had brought them food and as usual, Tyson was stuffing his face.

'I win!' Lee celebrated and Michael slumped backwards. He didn't like to lose.

'One more time!' he said and took the cards.

'Not giving up? Alright,' Lee nodded. They were splitting cards and started playing again with audience, everyone else expect Kai and Ray. They were sitting near the window.

'When they are free, let's talk to Driger and ask him tell everything he knows,' Driger suggested.

'Why?' Kai narrowed his eyes annoyed, 'He already said that he doesn't know anything.'

'I didn't mean that. We know they are at least thousands of years old. So… Why not ask him how they get to each other and how their life has moved towards before us?' Driger cleared out. Kai gazed at him for a second before turning away. He didn't admitted it but it sounded a good idea.

'Alright. That's decided then,' Ray said. Just then Galeon and others came through.

'Apparently you were successful,' Kevin said.

'Yes. We are going straight back out once more and that's it for the day. We take Dranzer, me, Trygator, Dragoon, Driger and Draziel,' Galeon ordered.

'Okay…?' Trygator frowned.

'It's Salamander and Rocky next,' Trygle sat down and crossed his legs.

'Shouldn't Tryhorn go with you then?' Galman asked.

'I was thinking that but we need Draziel's and Trygator powers against Salamander. Dragoon and Driger take on Rocky,' Galeon explained his plan.

'You and Dranzer?' Kenny asked next.

'Taking control of the tower. It's much bigger than the last one,' Galeon rubbed his neck before pointing towards the door, 'Let's go.'

'Good luck,' Max said and Draziel smiled and gave him a thumb up. Others were smiling too while Kai couldn't help but watch Dranzer who was leaning against the doorway eyes closed.

' _Maybe we can get some kind of understanding if we learn about their past,'_ Kai thought and watched six bitbeasts leave.

'Let's continue then. Shall we?' Michael asked.

'Come on,' Lee agreed.

'You sound like you are in the middle of the battle,' Tyson wondered.

'No one else thinks that,' Lee commented.

'I do!' Ray raised his hand and got a glare from Lee but it wasn't really… effective. He had a light blush. Tyson couldn't stop himself from laughing and others followed closely behind.

* * *

-At The Second Tower-

It didn't take long for the fight begin. They had definitely been informed about the last one. There was a big battle in front of the gate.

'Bust through the gate quickly!' Galeon shouted.

'Little busy here!' Driger yelled back and dodged a guard at the same time. He also noticed that guards were gaining up on Dranzer. It has happened every single time. Dranzer was dodging punches in split second and confusing the guards.

Driger glanced at the tower and saw two figures.

* * *

-Inside The Tower-

'Hey! Salamander! We got guests!' Rocky yelled lazily. Slim boy with muscles walked closer and glanced out of the window.

'Wanna go fight?' he asked.

Rocky yawned, 'Not really but we don't have much choice. Let's get to it.' He stood up and stretched his arms. Just as they were about to go out, computer beeped. Dark Emperor was calling. Salamander slowly opened the connection.

'Your Highness. How can we help you?' he asked bowing down.

' _I got interesting information from Typhoon. Fight them for a while and then come back. Pretend that… you lost. Leave rest to me. You will know when to leave,'_ Emperor said.

'Of course,' Salamander nodded as call ended.

'Things are getting interesting,' Rocky chuckled evilly. When Emperor got any kind of idea, it was twisted.

* * *

-Outside-

Trygator had enough and send a blast of water towards the gate. It looked it blew open.

'GO!' Galeon yelled and everyone ran in. Dranzer flew up and kicked the window broken. With others Galeon yelled after him.

'Wait up!' before running towards the tower but guards appeared out of nowhere.

'Shit!' he growled.

'Galeon!' Driger yelled as he send a lighting through the ground electrocuting guards.

'What?!' Galeon jumped backwards when a cannon ball shot towards him.

'Your plan just changed! It's Dranzer against Salamander and Rocky at the moment!' Driger exclaimed.

'Even he can't beat both of them!' Dragoon protested.

'Go after him immediately when you can Dragoon!' Driger shouted.

'Okay!' Dragoon said and transformed into a dragon to speed up the fight.

* * *

-In The Tower-

Rocky and Salamander were in fighting stance when window was broken.

'Let's have some fun,' Salamander snapped his finger and send a water towards Dranzer who jumped away but he had to dodge again right afterwards since Rocky attacked next. Dranzer was able to handle different hits multiple times but when it came to water, one hit and he was done. He was fire bitbeast in the end.

'Don't run away,' Salamander snapped his fingers again and again. Dranzer had no choice but to dodge. He didn't see an opening to counterattack yet. Until Rocky went to punch him again Dranzer dashed forward and placed his palm onto Rocky's stomach. Before anyone could react, Dranzer send big dude flying at the wall.

'You will pay for that!' Rocky growled and jumped on his feet.

' _He really is a tough one. Does Emperor have a way to defeat him?'_ Salamander thought when Dranzer vanished and reappeared right in front of his face.

'Fuck…' he said before he was too blown away at the wall with a big crash. He quickly stood up and went on an attack.

* * *

-Outside-

'Out of my way!' Dragoon send a tornado and send hundreds of guards flying. He hadn't gotten any closer the tower but he wasn't worrying about that. It had been too quiet for too long.

'Can anyone see is Dranzer okay?!' Dragoon yelled.

'No! He can take care of himself!' Trygator yelled and defended Galeon who had his back turned. Just then tower exploded and they saw Dranzer flying up before heading towards them.

'I told you so!' Trygator stated smiling. Dranzer dropped on his feet and guards left running and teleporting away.

'Can we rest now?' Dragoon asked after coming down.

'Don't worry. We will attack the third one tomorrow but not right in the morning. We need a plan for it. Leonidas is there and I know he's the biggest trouble of all of them,' Galeon said and took his phone out. He called Advisor Drax and told the results.

'Let's not stay here then. I need to have something relaxing,' Dragoon stretched his arms and dash away with Draziel close behind him. Rest of them followed them quietly.

'This won't ever get old,' Driger laughed.

'I agree with you there,' Galeon said. They didn't notice Dranzer's narrowed and sharp eyes staring at them.

* * *

-At The Castle-

It didn't take long for Galman to notice their return.

'They are back!' he yelled. Ray immediately stood up and was ready to pull Driger aside if he had to.

'Hello there. This was for the day,' Dragoon yawned, 'Let's do something fun that…'

'You can sleep,' Tryhorn ended his sentence.

'No way!' Dragoon protested when he saw Dranzer bringing his wings out.

'Not going to have fun or relax with us?' Dragoon asked.

'No,' was the simple answer and flew away in matter of seconds.

'What about rest of you?' Dragoon turned to them with hope.

'Eat? Play?' Tyson suggested but before anyone could say anything Ray spoke up.

'Why don't we go out? You could tell us everything,' he said.

'Tell you what?' Trygle asked.

'Like what has happened before you met us. We only know that you are in war…' Ray tried to explain.

'Personally… you want to hear about our, including Dranzer's, past?' Driger asked.

'… Yes,' Ray admitted.

'I want to know too,' Tyson raised his hand.

'Anyone else?' Driger asked and everyone raised their hands.

'Alright. Let's go out,' Driger said and lead them out of the palace and towards a restaurant. They did need to eat too.

After one hour they were in town and sitting outside of the restaurant and were waiting for their dishes.

'We are ready,' Eddy said.

'It's going to be a long story…' Trypio warned.

'Just like Eddy said, we are ready?' Steve said.

'Alright… Everything started thousands of years ago, maybe even millions years ago…'Driger began.

* * *

 _Hope you liked it._

 _Review :D_


	6. Story, Past And Shock

_Things are building up._

 _Enjoy!_

* * *

Chapter 6: Story, Past And Shock

'What started millions of years ago?' Tyson asked.

'It's more like thousands I think,' Trypio corrected.

'I hope you are ready to listen. This is going to be a long story. I will tell you about the times when Galman wasn't "born" yet,' Driger began. Galman's eyes widened along with others.

'Seriously? I'm going to learn something too,' Galman said happily. He has always been a curious person and this would definitely satisfy his curiosity.

'Yes. You were born in the middle of the war… And to be honest, I miss those times a lot… peace,' Driger took a sip of his coffee.

'You are not alone there,' Dragoon sighed. Tyson and others noticed a sad look inside everyone's eyes.

'What is it?' Mariah asked.

'Believe or not but before this war everyone was happy and smiling… even Dranzer,' Dragoon revealed.

'Dranzer? Smiling?' Galman stole the words of everyone's mouth.

'It was a sight. He had very bright and happy smile. Like a… normal person,' Dragoon continued.

'He was just like you to be honest,' Trygle added.

'Like Dragoon? Jumping from food?' Kai asked.

'Joy would be better word but yes. Dragoon and Dranzer were best friends before the war,' Galeon spoke.

'Not anymore?' Lee wondered.

'Personally I believe we are best friends but I don't what he thinks anymore. Dranzer has… secludes himself,' Dragoon answered.

'To me it sounds really weird,' Galman said.

'I'm going to tell you about the times before the war and what happened until today, what I know of,' Driger said. Everyone nodded and opened their years. Kenny had taken Dizzy out too.

* * *

 _-Flashback Over 3000 Years Ago-_

' _Hello?! Dranzer! Where are you?!' Dragoon sang. He was running past different stores and alleys while still looking up. He was about to yell again when he heard an answer._

' _What are you yelling about?!' Dragoon saw Dranzer standing on the roof top._

' _Party is about to start! You wouldn't want to miss it!' Dragoon yelled._

' _How could you know?!' Dranzer called out. To strangers he sound like he was annoyed but not to Dragoon. Dranzer had a sarcastic tone in his voice._

' _Everyone else is going to be there too! I bet someone is going to try hitting on Dranzerina!' Dragoon said. He saw Dranzer's eyebrow flinch before he jumped down._

' _I hope you don't mean yourself?' he smirked._

' _Of course not dude. Let's go,' Dragoon grabbed Dranzer's hand and pulled him towards the castle. Queen Siriuy was holding a party for her birthday. At the castle party was already fully going. Galux, Galzzly and Galeon were dancing up and down along with Trygle and his friends._

' _Hey guys!' Dragoon yelled and got Draziel's and Driger attention._

' _You got him. Did you say the usual thing?' Draziel laughed._

' _Yep and goodbye!' Dragoon yelled and left running. Dranzer rubbed his neck and smiled. Dragoon always tried to make him feel comfortable. He was about to step forward when someone covered his eyes._

' _Guess who?' girl's voice sang._

' _Well, I don't know. How about Dranzerina?' Dranzer took the hands and turned around._

' _That's not funny,' she sulked. Driger chuckled._

' _You two won't ever get old,' he couldn't stop giggling._

' _Shut your mouth cat!' Dranzerina pointed at him and almost was poking Driger right into the eye._

' _Take it easy. I promise I won't tease you anymore,' Dranzer put his arm around her neck. She was white bitbeast and also a phoenix but smaller than Dranzer. In human form she had long hair, skirt with leggings and t-shirt._

' _Something tells me you won't keep that promise,' Dranzerina said._

' _You're right,' Dranzer admitted bluntly._

' _You…' Dranzerina said and started to push Dranzer and ran after him angrily. It was their little game and others had fun watching them. Especially since both of them had wide smiles and eyes filled with happiness._

 _After the party everyone was heading out to have more fun and relaxation, when there was a big explosion._

' _What was that?!' Trygle shouted and looked around with others. Tension raised in the air and it was broken by Galzzly._

' _BOO!' he jumped behind the big tree._

' _AAA!' others shouted._

' _Hahaha! That was awesome! You should have seen your faces!' Galzzly celebrated. Dranzer gritted his teeth and threw a punch at him. Galzzly flew between and through the trees._

' _You deserve that you maniac!' Galeon shouted evilly._

' _It was just a joke. Man, you can't take anything,' Galzzly was wiping himself clean._

' _Thanks to you though, I can't sleep tonight,' Dranzerina complained but smiled afterwards._

' _You seemed to enjoy that?' Dranzer questioned._

' _Yeah. You were startled as well. I got my payback,' she crossed her arms behind her back and started to walk away._

 _Dranzer sighed, 'You're so mean sometimes.'_

' _Right back at you,' Dranzerina turned around smiling. Her hair was dancing in the wind._

 _Next years went by when everyone were spending time at the town. Dranzerina was buying herself new clothes when black hole appeared on the sky. Citizens stared at it curiously._

' _Is this you Galzzly?' Driger asked._

' _No! Why you blame me every time?' Galzzly defended. Dranzerina walked to Dranzer and grabbed his arm._

' _Do you see anything?' she asked. Dranzer had the sharpest eyes and could see a far away._

' _Looks like we are going to have some company,' right after Dranzer said it, bitbeasts from Dark planet appeared and started attacking the town. This was the first battle of a long war._

* * *

 _-End Of Flashback-_

'Wow…' Emily said quietly. Everyone was dumfounded and even Tyson had stopped eating snacked.

'You said it. In the end, they destroyed almost our entire planet and only this city remains. Many citizens have died,' Galeon added.

'Um… who's Dranzerina?' Tyson dropped the question everyone was thinking. Driger turned his eyes down and tightened his grip on the coffee cup in front of him.

'Driger?' Ray asked. Other also had noticed the sad look on their eyes.

'Dizzy?' Kenny even asked from Dizzy.

' **She is… was Dranzer's little sister,'** Dizzy replied and got loud yelps.

'What?!' they shouted.

'Yeah… It's pretty clear from her name too,' Trygator was holding back tears. Kai was the first one to register Dizzy's words entirely.

'Did you say… was?' he asked. They were staring straight at Driger after that.

'You hear her right. Dranzerina… she's dead,' Driger said, 'And definitely the biggest reason for Dranzer being so… distant.'

'How did she…' Max tried to ask.

'It wasn't pretty and… I don't really like to remember it. War had been going for over 500 years. In your time it would mean about 50 years, maybe. We age way differently than you,' Driger began.

'It was one of our biggest battles…' Dragoon started.

'And it changed Dranzer,' Draziel noted.

* * *

 _-Flashback-_

 _In the sky dragon was shooting wind out of his mouth and blowing away enemies. Eagle was helping him._

' _Dragoon!' he yelled frightened. Trygle flew forward and send a light beam. Just before enemy was about hit Dragoon, eagle saved him._

' _Thanks, Trygle!' Dragoon said and continued fighting. Under them enemies were on fire. Boy with leather clothes, red hair and sharp eyes send fire out of his hands. No matter how hard enemies tried to hit him they couldn't. Boy moved too fast for them. Next to him were other boys and girls. Then it happened. Huge red beam shot out of the plane and went straight towards the red-haired boy._

' _DRANZER!' Dragoon yelled but too late. Dranzer just turned to see the beam when explosion occurred._

' _Dranzer!' Driger and Draziel yelled. Dragoon transformed into a human and landed next to Dranzer who laid on the ground. Beam had given him a scar on his face._

' _What the hell?!' Trygle asked shocked. How did Dranzer survive that beam? Dranzer sat up as his face was covered in blood. He turned around to see what happened. His eyes widened and mouth shot open._

' _D… DRANZERINA!' Dranzer yelled. Everyone's eyes were also widely open. Dranzer run to Dranzerina and took her in his arms when she was falling down._

' _B… brother…' she started, 'You okay?'_

' _You idiot!' Dranzer yelled and put his hand over Dranzerina's stomach. There was a huge hole. But Dranzerina stopped him._

' _Let go! Why are you stopping me?! I can heal you!' Dranzer asked._

' _You need your strength to save others. Please… take care of others. I… will be always next to you…' Dranzerina began to fade away._

' _Oh no you don't!' Dranzer said but she disappeared right in front of him._

' _No…' Galux said and dropped on her knees. Dragoon ran to Dranzer but stopped few meters away. Ground began to shake and Dranzer's entire body got brighter. He stood up and watched ahead like a zombie. Dragoon saw his eyes. Dranzer's pupils looked like cat eyes but bright red._

' _Oh shit! TAKE COVER!' he yelled. Then another explosion covered entire planet. It destroyed enemy ship and everyone who didn't take cover. In space it looked like entire planet was about to blow up._

 _Dragoon tried to peek behind the rock and saw something he would want to forget. Dranzer's face wet from tears, red eyes and loud scream. Everyone had to cover their ears because the tone raised volume and it hurt their ears. Dragoon looked behind him and saw empty sky. There was no single ship left but Dranzer didn't seem to stop. His body had also began to show cracks._

' _Dranzer! Stop! You're using too much power! Your body can't handle it!' Dragoon tried to yell but in deaf ears._

* * *

 _-End Of Flashback-_

Mariah had covered her mouth. Dragoon had told them everything in great detail. Among them was a big silence.

'How long it was before… I got here?' Galman asked quietly.

'You came around hundred years after that, somewhat. We had lost track of time,' Galeon said.

'What happened then?' Kai asked.

'Dranzer run out of power just in time before his body had given up. I bet you know what I mean by that,' Driger said.

'You mean before he would have died, right?' Emily cleared out.

'Yeah but he stopped talking all together. You have seen it. We may got few words out but that's about it,' Driger said.

'But why then he hates humans? And if you are in war, then why did you go to Earth?' Michael asked.

'It was getting very dangerous to fight. We weren't strong enough and Dranzer wasn't fit to fight either because he was emotionally unstable. So, Queen Siriuy ordered him to go Earth and we came two decades later. And why Dranzer hates humans? I think…' Driger spoke.

'What?' Kai asked.

'This is only my own theory. I think Dranzer wanted to express his anger and sadness on something and that something became us and humans. There might be slight thought of humans being weak creatures compered to us, physically at least,' Driger said.

'That does explain something. What I saw in America and at the control center, he is power house,' Lee stated.

'We have told him that he can talk to us about his feelings since we are his friends but I guess it's not his style,' Dragoon said. He had tried everything and was giving up but there was no way he would leave Dranzer alone. They all missed Dranzerina and were sad but they had to move forward. Dragoon had set his mind to help Dranzer to do the same.

'Or he simply doesn't want your help,' Kai said. Tyson was going to protest but Dragoon stopped him.

'Kai is right about that too. Dranzer has always fixed his own problems alone and we can't force ourselves into his personal business. If we did that, we might be pushing him away,' Dragoon reasoned.

'Since when did you get smart again?' Trypio asked.

'Shut up! It's just common sense,' Dragoon shouted. Everyone was always picking on him.

'Anyway, thanks for telling us. Now we are not as lost as before,' Ray said.

'We should get back to the castle. Night is falling and we don't want surprises,' as Driger stood up building right next to them exploded.

'Look out!' Driger and others covered their human partners with their bodies as walls and other building scrap fell down. After everything calmed down Dragoon stood up and gazed behind them. Entire building was completely ruined and he could see hands and feet under the rocks.

' _Shit!'_ he cursed when he saw movement in the roof of the next building. Person was wearing a hood over his or her face.

'Who are you?!' Dragoon shouted but person turned around and began to run away.

'Oh no, you don't!' Dragoon stated and jumped after him.

'Galeon! Look after them!' Driger yelled and followed Dragoon with Draziel and Trygle.

'Be careful Driger!' Galux yelled.

'What's going on?!' Kai grunted. This was the third time this had happened.

'Aah fuck!' Tyson cursed. Everyone turned to him. Galux kneeled next to him.

'Are you hurt?' she questioned worryingly.

'It's my arm,' Tyson said and Galux took a look at it. She touched the place where Tyson was holding it, forearm.

'Ouch! What the hell are you doing?' Tyson asked.

'It's broken. Here,' Galux a cloth and plank of wood to held Tyson's arm still.

'Thanks,' Tyson said and stood up.

'Who was that dude?' Kevin asked.

'I don't know. Hopefully Dragoon and others can find out,' Galux said while checking Max's injuries. He had only gotten few scratches.

'Agreed,' Galeon said.

* * *

-With Dragoon, Driger, Draziel And Trygle-

'Damn it all!' Dragoon growled. Runaway was too fast and they were about to lose him. There was no choice but use extra boost. Dragoon kept on his human form and changed into his "battle uniform". Others behind him copied and they gained up some speed but runaway was still too far away.

'That's it!' Dragoon stated and send blast of wind right under person's foot to break his balance. He only managed to slow him down.

'Do that again Dragoon!' Trygle flew past him. He was in half beast mode. Without a word Dragoon send more powerful attack and this time runaway fell down, on his feet but down. Trygle was able to get in front of him though.

'You're not going anywhere,' he said when Dragoon arrived with Driger and Draziel behind him. Dragoon staid where he was, Draziel and Driger covered the other sides.

'Who are you and why did you blew up that building?' Trygle asked. They were ready in fight stance as person raised his hand up. Like bolt of lightning he punched the ground and created a force around him sending Trygle and others away and on their backs. Draziel and Driger hit the nearby building. Dragoon quickly jumped on his feet and dashed forward. He was going to hit runaway but missed. Dragoon's eyes widened because that move was familiar. He turned back to the person and glared at him.

' _What is this? That was Dranzer's move,'_ he thought. His first thought was that person was… Dranzer.

' _No! I have to be sure,'_ Dragoon's hand glowed and slight wind appeared.

'Who are you?' he asked but got no answer. They stared at each other before moving quickly at the same time. When they were only a meter away from each other, Dragoon blasted a wind around them. It cut the hood covering person's face.

He kicked Dragoon on the stomach and send him flying. Instead going unconscious Dragoon turned around in the air and dropped on his stomach and head towards the person. He couldn't believe his eyes.

'Wha…' he stuttered as Trygle and others woke up. They had hit their heads and fainted. When they saw the person's face too… they were in clear shock. Draziel couldn't even handle basic words.

'D…Dranzer!?' Dragoon shouted. Before they could say anything else, Dranzer disappeared right in front of their eyes.

Hey! Wait!' Dragoon shouted and took couple steps forward.

'What the hell is going?' Trygle asked. Dragoon had wide eyes while staring the spot where Dranzer was. Small wind moved one leave over it and also moved his clothes and hair.

'Dranzer…' Dragoon mumbled.

* * *

 _Oh boy. What's going to happen next? What do you think?_

 _Do review :D_


	7. Dranzer, Truth And Abducted

_Finally! Here you go. Do enjoy :)_

* * *

Chapter 7: Dranzer, Truth And Abducted

-With Dragoon, Driger, Draziel And Trygle-

Dragoon was still in shock. He didn't want to believe his eyes. Driger touched his shoulder.

'Dragoon?' he asked. Dragoon turned to him and shook his head.

'Why… What's going on?' Dragoon asked. His voice stuttered.

'I don't know. We have to send a search party after him and find out why Dranzer attacked us,' Driger said. He glanced behind him and saw Draziel in tears. He had always been emotional one.

'Are we going to tell others… about this?' Dragoon asked.

'We have to. You know that. This is something we can't lie about,' Trygle said.

'That's true but… Do you honestly think we should? I mean… You know… Kai?' Dragoon tried to point out.

'Oh… right,' Draziel understood.

'I know that but hiding will only make it worse,' Driger reminded. Dragoon nodded but still didn't like it. Knowing that Dranzer hated humans and Kai has realized it that it means him as well. Driger knew what Dragoon was thinking. To know that your own bitbeast partner hates you and tried to hurt you and your friends… Driger doesn't even know how to start understanding it.

'Okay, okay. You're right. Let's go and not delay it any longer,' Dragoon said and they headed towards the castle.

* * *

-In The Castle-

'Is there any pain?' Galux asked Tyson. His arm had put into a cast.

'It's alright. I don't have to train for a while,' Tyson said smiling.

'Why do you sound like you are celebrating?' Kai asked while narrowing his eyes.

'No, I don't!' Tyson protested.

'Hn. Lying through your teeth,' Kai stated. Others laughed and made Tyson blush. They talked for a while when Queen Siriuy and her advisor Drax came.

'Drax told me what happened. How is everyone?' she asked.

'Tyson has broken arm but others have only bruises and scratches. Dragoon, Driger, Draziel and Trygle went after the mystery figure,' Trygator answered. Queen Siriuy looked like she was thinking something.

'Is it possible that this person is also behind the other two accidents?' she created a perfect silence.

'If that's true, then why?' Galman questioned.

'Maybe because, he or she hates you too,' Galzzly said.

'Too?' Kai asked.

'How should I explain this? Let's say that Light planet and Dark planet are pretty much the same but the philosophy is different. We came to Earth to get away from this war but even if there wasn't a war, our philosophy respects humans and think of them as equal,' Driger started.

'But bitbeasts on Dark planet don't,' Emily added wondering.

'Pretty much. That is also the second reason why they attacked us in the first place. They _hate_ the way we are thinking and want to be dominant. I wouldn't be surprised if they would attack your planet too,' Trypio said.

'Shit man! They are fucking nuts!' Tyson cursed. That's when the big doors opened.

'That's not the half of it,' Driger stepped in with gloomy look on his face.

'Driger? What happened?' Galux asked. Others came in after him.

'Something tells me that you have found something,' Queen Siriuy asked. Every one of them stayed quiet before Dragoon opened his mouth.

'We… found who the person is,' he said.

'Then who is it?' Drax asked. Dragoon only closed his eyes and turned his head away. Other had stood up.

'Dragoon?' Tyson looked concerned.

'There is no other way to say this but… his hood came off and it was…' Dragoon had to stop. He looked like he was about to break. Galeon realized the look.

'Don't tell me…' he began. Tryhorn watched him for a second and then Trygle who nodded.

'It was Dranzer, wasn't it?' Tryhorn asked.

'WHAT?!' everyone shouted. Queen Siriuy and Drax had shocked expressions as well.

'Yeah… It was Dranzer,' Draziel confirmed. Kai's pupils were shaking and his legs felt like spaghetti.

'Kai?' Ray touched his shoulder. Kai didn't react at that and sat back down.

'Why…' he whispered but he was still heard.

'We have to find him first and then _try_ to get some answers,' Driger said. Kai shook his head and place it on his hands. Something inside had crumpled even though he knew already about Dranzer's hatred towards humans.

' _It sounds like he's more of Dark planet's side,'_ Kai thought.

'How are we going to find him? Dranzer won't be found if he doesn't want it,' Galman asked. Drax pulled out a phone and dialed few numbers. He was going to call the control tower in the castle. Since every bitbeasts had their own power and mark, the tower would be able to trace Dranzer. It didn't take long.

'He's at Dark planet,' Drax informed.

'What the hell? What's he doing there? He could get killed!' Dragoon yelled.

'Unless he's on their side,' Galux pointed out. Kai lowered his on the ground.

' _I was right…'_ Kai thought. He didn't want to hear more and just get out.

'Is there a portal or something?' Kai asked. Others glanced at him.

'No, there isn't. The last one was at the tower but it was broken. Remember?' Driger said.

'Wait a minute! Are you saying we can't go home?!'Emily shouted.

'No, of course not but we don't have teleporter right now. It's going to take a long time to even make a new one,' Driger said. Kai rubbed his eyes. They were stuck here who knows how long.

'Why would you even ask that? Were you going to leave?' Tyson asked.

'Yes, I was you moron. There is no use anymore,' Kai grunted.

'Wha… Do you mean Dranzer? You can't just give up like that. He was your partner,' Tyson tried to reason but Kai shot up and dashed to the door.

'Get it in your fucking head! Dranzer _hates_ humans! Even me!' with that Kai left and others were dumbfounded.

'Well… I mean… We could be able to change his mind,' Tyson said.

'What if we don't?' Ray frowned. Tyson scratched his head but nothing came out.

'Anyhow…' Queen Siriuy started, 'We know where he is and let's leave it to that. You have a plan to follow.' Driger noticed a strange look in her eyes but left it with that. Queen could be stressed out too.

'She's right. We have one tower left before we start the attack,' Galeon began.

'Question, Dranzer knows about the plan, doesn't he?' Tryhorn wondered. That left others in shock.

'Shit. That's true. All we could know that there could be ambush,' Trygle said.

'Let's keep that in mind. Let's go. We don't have time to rest,' Galeon said. He took Dragoon, Driger, Draziel and Trygle with him. There might be a chance that Dranzer would be there. One thing was sure, Leo and Leonidas were going to be there and they were already very tough to crack. Not to forget that Dranzer was the one who beat the last once.

' _This is going to be difficult,'_ Galeon thought. Everyone had wide eyes and worried looks. They were thinking the same thing as Galeon. Ray was also concerned with Kai. His grey front-hair was covering his eyes.

* * *

-At The Dark Planet-

Emperor was smirking widely and drinking a wine. Every beast working under him was there expect Leo and Leonidas. They were controlling the last tower and there was a chance that they would lose control of it too but Emperor Hydra wasn't worried. Even if they get the towers back, they have lost their greatest fighter. He glanced to a wall and saw Dranzer leaning against it eyes closed and arms crossed.

It was very interesting to Emperor when he learned about Dranzer's past at Earth and even before that. Of course, he remembered Dranzerina and Dranzer hated him because of it but his hate for humans was bigger.

'Your Highness, what is your plan?' advisor Gaul asked.

'Are they going to come here?' Hydra asked Dranzer.

'Yeah,' Dranzer stated bluntly. That got Rocky step forward.

'You should show some respect!' he snorted.

'Last time I checked, no one has done that either. And I won't show respect for someone who killed my sister. Remember that,' Dranzer growled and walked out.

'What a bastard!' Rocky clenched his hands into fists.

'Rocky!' Hydra called out.

'Yes?'

'Calm down. Everything is going well,' Hydra smirked.

'Are you saying that you planned this, your highness?' Howl asked. His and Snake's injuries were almost gone already.

'Yes my boy. Everything is going right to the plan,' Hydra laughed and took his glass, 'We only have to wait and let things play out. Dranzer can destroy Dragoon and his friends, along with the humans. We will get amazing show.'

Howl nodded and glanced at Salamander and Dragonoid. With Leo and Leonidas, they were the strongest pair but it didn't make Howl or them happy. Everyone knew on this planet that Dranzer was the strongest bitbeasts in existence.

* * *

-At The Tower-

Dragoon didn't waste anytime and attacked the tower. Others had trouble following him. They had run right behind him all the way from the castle. Dragoon was blasting enemies away and headed towards the tower.

'Wait up Dragoon! You have to think before attacking blindly!' Galeon yelled.

'I know that but we have to hurry! I have to knock some sense into Dranzer's brain!' Dragoon gritted his teeth. His emotions had started to get in a way.

'We all want that but we can't act without brains!' Trygle stated frustrated but that didn't stop Dragoon. He couldn't forget everyone's faces when they learned about Dranzer, specially Kai's. Dragoon wanted desperately to know what Dranzer was thinking nowadays. This wasn't the only thing on Dragoon's mind. The time with Dranzer with his lovely sister before the war had come to his mind.

' _Could that be it?'_ Dragoon thought as he punched a guard. Would Dranzer be so devastated that he changed sides?

' _There has to be something else,'_ Dragoon wondered. Soon they were clear from guards and turned to the tower. Dragoon's gaze hit Leonidas'.

'Let's go,' Dragoon said to himself and jumped up.

* * *

-At The Castle-

Everyone were quiet, even Tyson. They were still in a small shock. Ray was sitting next to Kai who was holding his blue blade. It was worrying but Ray was pondering about the Queen. She didn't seem… so surprised like she showed. It was like she had expected this.

'Where are you going?' Max asked as Ray stood up.

'I'm going to check something,' with that he walked towards the thrown room, where Queen Siriuy sat.

'Going to see the Queen? Why?' Galux asked.

'I have a feeling that she's hiding something. I have a bond with Driger and I can tell that he's thinking the same thing,' Ray said.

'I'm coming too,' Kai said quietly. He didn't want to be left out of this. Tyson and others nodded also. Ray let out a smile and leaded the group into the big room.

* * *

-With The Queen-

'I don't want to say this but I was right. The minute Dranzerina was destroyed Dranzer changed,' Drax said annoyed.

'I know but that's not the point. Dranzer has always had… different opinion about humans. There is nothing we can do about it now,' Siriuy sighed. Drax narrowed his eyes.

'Those accidents… You already know Dranzer's target, don't you?'

'Unfortunately. There is no room of doubt.'

'It's his human partner Kai, isn't it? But why? Because of his father?' Drax questioned.

'WHAT?!' shout came out. Siriuy and Drax turned to the door and saw Kai with wide eyes. Others were also behind him.

'My father?! What do you mean by that?!' Kai shouted as Ray took his arm.

'Take it easy. I think you have something to explain,' Ray said. Galux and others were staring at them sharply.

'Your Highness…' Drax started but Siriuy raised her hand.

'I didn't want to tell you this because I knew how important Dranzer is to everyone and I knew it would make matters worse.'

'Just tell us. What did you mean by Kai's dad?' Galman asked.

'Alright. As you already know that Dranzerina's death destroyed Dranzer mentally. After that we sent him to Earth before everyone else,' Siriuy began.

'And that would be… Kai's father?' Ray said.

'Yes. He was around your age at the time, fourteen or fifteen. I think his name was Susumu Hiwatari,' Siriuy recalled.

'Was?' Tyson repeated.

'He's dead. I was told that he died in fire after I was born,' Kai cleared.

'You never met him?' Tyson had sad expression.

'No, I neither met my mother. She died in the fire too,' Kai sighed.

'So what does Kai's father has to do with Dranzer's decision… kill Kai?' Trygator asked. Siriuy closed her eyes and was quiet a while before speaking out.

'We sent everyone else on Earth after it but we never told you about Susumu.'

'Yeah. We did guess that Dranzer had been partner with someone but we didn't know who,' Galux said.

'Well… The truth about Kai's parents deaths is different,' Siriuy shocked everyone.

'What…' Kai stuttered.

'It's true that they died in fire but it didn't start… normally. Dranzer was the one who blew up their home,' Siriuy said. Kai's eyes widened. Everything blurred and quieted down around him.

'Kai? Kai!' Ray shook Kai's shoulders.

'You got to be kidding me!' Tyson shouted.

'We agree with him,' Trypio said.

'I'm so sorry but that's the truth. We haven't found out why Dranzer did it but one thing for sure. His sister's death has a big role in this. Dranzer hates humans but his hatred towards Emperor Hydra is great also,' Siriuy apologized.

'We can guess that Dranzer wants to kill Emperor too but if that's true, we don't know why he is on his side,' Drax said. Kai couldn't take it anymore. He turned around and ran out of the room and the castle.

'Wait!' Ray yelled after him but Kai didn't stop.

'Shit,' Ray cursed and glanced at others, 'Shouldn't someone go after him?'

'Yeah but it's too late already. Kai is nowhere in sight,' Galzzly said.

'Try to find him. Ask around,' Drax instructed. Galzzly and Galman left with it. They headed towards the town first.

* * *

-At The Dark Planet-

'Your Highness,' Gaul called out.

'Is the tower under an attack?' Emperor Hydra asked.

'Yes. Leonidas just informed me. Dragoon, Draziel, Driger, Trygle and Galeon are the attackers,' Gaul informed.

'Call them back after having some fun,' Hydra said. Then he turned to Dranzer who had been brought back. He had sent Typhoon after him. Moving his eyes back in front Hydra rubbed his chin. This war was about to take a different turn, just like he wanted.

* * *

-With Kai-

Kai had been running past fifteen minutes and he wasn't stopping. He had let out some tears before wiping his face and continuing his way towards the tower. He could see black some and hear explosions. He knew this might be a mistake but he wanted to learn truth. He didn't want to believe what Queen Siriuy had told them.

Kai leaned against the tree and took deep breaths while sweating and saw another explosion. Clenching hands into fists he dodged falling wood and metal and ran through the gate. He had to jump sideways since big light ball came down. Glancing behind the wall Kai recognized Trygle in his human form. Then he saw a stranger jump down from the roof and kick Trygle down on the ground right next to him.

'Fuck that lion!' Trygle cursed and stood up. Leo was one of the annoying ones. When he was about to fly he noticed Kai.

'Wha- What the fuck dude?! What the hell are you doing here Hiwatari?!' Trygle growled. Just then Leo send a blow of wind towards them. Trygle dashed towards Kai, grabbed his arm and pulled out of the way. When dust faded, Trygle saw more guards and they had surrounded them completely.

'We have a big problem!' Trygle called out. They had receivers that they could hear each other.

'What is it… Oh!' Driger started when he noticed the dilemma.

'What is Kai doing down there?!' Driger yelled out. It caught Galeon's, Dragoon and Draziel attention.

'Kai?' Dragoon turned one-eighty and saw Kai in minutes.

'He hasn't answered me yet!' Trygle said and glanced at Kai behind him, 'Care to explain?'

'Later. I don't think I have time,' Kai stated as Trygle tried to keep him safe from the guards.

'Give us the short version!' Galeon yelled out angrily.

'I was just fucking told that Dranzer killed my parents! I wasn't going to sit there and wait for answers!' Kai yelled back.

'What are you talking about?! Are you nuts?!' Dragoon asked. It was like bomb had been dropped right on top of him.

'No! Ask your Queen about it!' Kai yelled when guards stepped closer. They were closing the circle. Trygle knew that he could just fly out of the way but Kai was the problem. It wasn't like he couldn't take a hold on his hand and take him with him but when there is goons flying on top of them.

'Let's talk about this later! We have to get Kai out of here!' Trygle said. He had no idea why Kai would come here. He was about to ask him about it but Dragoon beat him.

'Why did you come here then?!'

Kai didn't know what to answer since he didn't know it himself.

* * *

-At The Dark Planet-

' _Your Highness. It's Leonidas.'_

'Is there a problem?' Emperor Hydra asked.

' _The human called Kai appeared and I heard something interesting. Apparently, Queen Siriuy had told him the truth behind his parents deaths. He knows that Dranzer killed them.'_

'Why is he there then?' Tiger asked. Emperor Hydra didn't have to repeat the question. Leonidas had heard it.

' _I bet he wants to learn Dranzer's motive or something. He does know that he's with us,'_ Leonidas replied. Emperor Hydra checked Dranzer's expression and it made him smile. Dranzer eyes were full of fury. For some reason Dranzer had deeper hatred towards Kai than other humans, and Hydra knew the reason.

'Leonidas, this is your new orders…' Hydra started.

* * *

-At The Tower-

'Trygle! Cover Kai!' Dragoon yelled and threw his palm towards them. Without hesitation Trygle pushed Kai's head down and covered him entire them as Dragoon sent a blast of wind and blew guards away. After that Trygle grabbed Kai's wrist and started running towards the gate.

'What's going on with the castle?' Trygle asked.

'I contacted the Queen and she told me that Kai left running. Galzzly and Galman was sent to find him. They are coming here,' Draziel answered. He was running next to them.

'Listen up Kai! You just run back, find those two and go back to the palace without a fight!' Trygle basically ordered. Kai didn't even get to think an answer when Leonidas came out of nowhere in front of them. He smirked and dashed forward.

'Damn it!' Trygle attacked back but Leonidas avoided it along with Draziel's. Kai watched in slow motion as Leonidas sent Trygle and Draziel flying. Galeon, Dragoon and Driger were held back by guards and Leo.

'Hello there, human,' Leonidas smiled widely and took Kai's arm.

'Let go!' Kai yelled as he was pulled over and on a shoulder. He tried to kick and hit the enemy bitbeast but in vain. Leonidas had snapped fingers and created a portal. It looked like a black hole.

'Leonidas! What are you doing?! Let him go!' Dragoon shouted and pushed his way through the enemy line but he was too slow. Leonidas jumped through the portal with Leo before they disappeared in sight. Rest of the guards also left in seconds.

'SHIT!' Dragoon cursed and kicked a rock, 'This wasn't needed at all!'

'We have to return the castle. It looks like we missed something too,' Draziel suggested.

'Yeah… You're right,' Dragoon said. There was too much going on and he didn't know how to handle it.

' _Is everything alright?'_ Drax's voice sounded through the receiver.

'No… Kai got abducted,' Driger said anxiously.

' _Okay… Come back here as soon as you can and let's start the second part of the plan. We have to hurry,'_ Drax said. With that they closed the tower and left it with their own guards before returning to the palace.

* * *

 _Do review and follow etc. I'm interested to know your opinions-_


	8. Kai, Rescue And Emotions

_Bir shorter than last are moving fast._

 _Enjoy!_

* * *

Chapter 8: Kai, Rescue And Emotions

-At The Castle-

'How did this even happen?' Tyson asked.

'Leonidas just grabbed him. He's almost as fast Dranzer,' Trygle said, 'But… how could you hide this from us?' Dragoon and others had been filled in after they had come back.

'If we would have told you that back in the day, what would have you said?' Queen Siriuy asked.

'I would… I would have wanted Dranzer behind bars for example,' Trygle replied bluntly before calming down a bit, 'But I do understand too. If public had learned about it, it would have been disaster in many ways.'

'Like how?' Galman asked.

'Imagine it. In our planet everyone know that we respect humans and don't kill them from any reason. Dranzer was really liked and respected. What would happen if one of our own respected fighters kills his own human partner along with his wife? How would public react?' Galeon asked.

'Oh… right,' Galman nodded.

'We can find Dranzer's motive later. Let's concentrate on the plan. We have to remember two things, Dranzer and Kai. You have to find him first and make sure he's safe,' Queen Siriuy said.

'Yes, your highness!' everyone called out. Tyson and others had to stay put again and hope for the best.

* * *

-With Kai-

He didn't comprehend first what had happened but it was clear where he was after they left the portal. Leonidas threw him on the ground on his back. Immediately Kai went to stand up on his own but his arms were grabbed again and twisted behind his back.

'Get off!' Kai growled and fought against their grip but it held tightly.

'Take it easy. It's not like you are going anywhere,' Leonidas tightened his grip and leaned closer to Kai's ear. Kai gritted his teeth growling but stopped struggling. He hated to admit but they were right. He was on another planet. Kai turned other way and wanted to see who was holding his other arm. He didn't recognize him but like Dragoon, he was blue but little darker.

'His name is Typhoon by the way,' Leonidas introduced. Kai snorted and turned his gaze back on front. Then he noticed a dark figure sitting down.

'You must be this planet's ruler,' Kai stated.

'Yes human. You can call me Emperor Hydra,' big and tall man said.

'So, what do you want from me?' Kai slightly twisted his hands.

'I believe it's you who wants something,' Hydra smirked and pointed to his right. Kai turned his gaze to left and his eyes widened. There was Dranzer leaning against the wall. He was staring at Kai like he was about snap him two.

'Dranzer? Why are you doing this?' Kai questioned. Dranzer only closed his eyes and lowered his head down. Kai couldn't believe that reaction.

'Take the human to his cell. There you two can talk. And Dranzer, it would be good if you explain him your thoughts,' Hydra suggested. Kai was brutally turned around and pushed forward towards big doors. Kai watched behind him until doors blocked his view. In three to five minutes they arrived at cells and Kai was literally pushed in so hard that he fell on his stomach. Just as he turned around Leonidas locked the cell door.

'I hope you get the answers you want,' Typhoon smiled. They stood there a minute when Dranzer came. They left him and Kai alone.

'Speak up. What is this?' Kai asked annoyed.

'What does it look like? I hate humans and how Queen Siriuy wants us to follow their every order… I don't like it.'

'That still doesn't mean that you can destroy them.'

'Hah,' Dranzer chuckled and walked closer to the bars, 'Tell me something. Would you follow someone's orders who you hate and despise?'

'I… no. That's is clear enough but why were you with me and… my dad?' Kai whispered in the end.

'Because Queen Siriuy told me so. I was following orders,' Dranzer snarled and turned his back on Kai.

'I don't understand this at all… Why did you kill them?!' Kai yelled out confused. Dranzer had really narrowed eyes and pupils were sharp when he turned to Kai.

'I killed you dear father because I hated him. He didn't pay attention to others and worked solo. I think you see yourself like that. You think Tyson and others are below you, just like your father thought about his teammates. That's one reason why I tried to kill you so many times by those accidents.'

'One reason?' Kai had to hold onto the bars to keep himself from falling down.

'Other one is simply because you are Susumu's son. Your mother was only a side victim but what do I care. One less human to worry about,' Dranzer stated.

'You're… mad. That's totally crazy!' Kai shouted.

'Whatever. You know my reasons now. You can rot here for a while but don't worry. Once this is done, I will kill you quickly and soon as possible,' Dranzer said and moved to the door. Kai didn't say anything and listened to door close.

'That can't be…' Kai mumbled and fell on his knees.

' _Is it… that simple? Hate?'_ Kai wondered. Next his thoughts moved to his parents he never met or even seen a photo of. He lowered his head down enough that his hair covered his eyes. Small tear leaked down on his cheek.

' _I want out of here. No more of this,'_ Kai thought as he leaned against the bars. It was like all his strength had vanished.

* * *

-With Dranzer-

Dranzer was heading towards his "new" room where he spent most of his time. Dragoon and others would be here soon and definitely going to save Kai first.

Dranzer recalled his conversation with Emperor when he was in the tower on his own.

 _-Flashback-_

 _Dranzer took the transceiver out of his pocket and saw a name, Emperor Hydra. Out of curiosity he answered the call._

' _Hello there… Dranzer,' Emperor was smirking._

' _What do you want? I know your little body left this communication device on purpose in front of me,' Dranzer snarled. Typhoon had dropped the receiver before teleporting._

' _I know you do and I believed it. I order the guards leave your friends alone… of course the way they think they gave up.'_

' _You want something in exchange?'_

' _Yes… I want you to come here for a talk. Of course you can leave after it. We both know that you won't have any trouble fighting us.'_

 _Dranzer glared at Emperor. Receiver was almost like a computer and people talking could see each other. Dranzer didn't acknowledge explosions and yelling right outside of the window._

' _Why would I do that?' Dranzer had a dark look in his eyes._

' _I merely want to get to know you… I ordered one of my minions to check your… background with something.'_

' _Let me guess, Frogux?'_

' _Of course and I know everything about the human you are partnered to… I mean the first one,' Emperor leaned against his hand on the screen. Dranzer's eyes widened slightly before returning back to normal. He glanced at others who were having big trouble._

' _I think we have same thoughts and I would like to talk with you about them,' Emperor Hydra spoke again. Dranzer glared at Emperor Hydra with narrowed eyes. Emperor didn't say anything and kept smiling._

' _Fine,' Dranzer stated._

' _That's a good decision. Come anytime but… don't take too long,' Emperor said and hang up. Dranzer didn't waste time and destroyed the transceiver. Next, he jumped out of the already broken window which he had blown up earlier._

 _-End Of The Flashback-_

Dranzer hadn't waste any time and teleported to the Dark planet during the same day. After that meeting Dranzer had made up his mind.

 _-Flashback-_

' _I believe this is yours,' Dranzer threw the receiver to Hydra._

' _Oh yes,' Hydra smiled._

' _Well? What do you want to talk about?' Dranzer asked._

' _We both have same philosophy. We shouldn't have to follow mere humans and do what they tell us. We are free people and should be able to choose what we want,' Hydra started, 'Do you think the same way?' Dranzer was quiet for a second._

' _Yes. What of it?'_

' _We both hate humans and you also hate how your planet "works". Let's not forget that human. What was his name again… Kai, wasn't it?'_

' _And you. You killed my sister and I want to destroy you along with them,' Dranzer warned._

' _I know and you have already killed humans too. Kai's father was your first human partner after your sister was no longer with you. I believe your sister was different from you,' Hydra wondered._

' _Yes… She thought of them as our equals and we had talked about it a lot. Dranzerina wanted me to give them a chance but so far, nothing,' Dranzer admitted._

' _Will you join me and destroy Light planet and Earth?' Hydra dropped the question, 'After that is done, you can do whatever you want.'_

' _Trust me. I will and you won't survive,' Dranzer growled._

' _I know my boy, I know,' Hydra smiled, 'What's your answer?'_

 _-End Of Flashback-_

Dranzer knew immediately why Hydra contacted him and agreed to help him take control of Light Planet and destroy humans too. Dranzer could have done it all on his own but this way there wouldn't be many complications. Two planets were big.

He stopped next to a window and glanced out. Dragoon and others would have no chance in this.

* * *

-At The Light Planet-

After going through the plan clearly everyone were ready to go. They decided to split up in three groups, Bladebreakers, White Tigers and All Starz groups.

'Be careful and bring Kai back,' Tyson said.

'Of course. This is our chance to end this and save two planets,' Dragoon said. At the same time Driger opened the portal which would lead straight to the heart of the war zone. They left the humans in worry and headed towards the battle field.

When they immediately stepped out, they were met with enemies, like Tiger and Frogux and others.

'I say you don't belong here!' Tiger said.

'You wish! You have one of us hostage and we have to knock some sense on Dranzer!' Dragoon sent them flying, 'Which reminds me. Dranzer! Come out!'

They didn't have to wait long before saw Dranzer appear behind a pillar. Dragoon readied himself for a difficult flight.

'Let's have a big talk!' Dragoon said.

'As you wish,' Dranzer didn't waste time and dashed forward simultaneously with Dragoon. In seconds Dragoon was in trouble.

'Let us help!' Draziel yelled.

'No! You go and find Kai! We have to get him out of here!' Dragoon yelled out and dodged Dranzer's fire attack just in time. It hit the wall and disturbed other fights near it.

'Why don't you start explaining?! What the hell are you trying to accomplish?!' Dragoon yelled.

'You are idiot as always. I want to destroy your stupid way with the humans and everyone with it,' with that Dranzer sent Dragoon flying. Younger bitbeast barely avoided the pillar and hit the wall. He fell on his feet and ran forward.

'Is that it?! You simply hate everything and want to destroy it!' Dragoon growled. He couldn't believe the reason what Dranzer gave him and he wasn't the only one. Others were shocked as well.

'Believe what you want but that's it. I've had enough of all of you!' Dranzer shouted. It shocked as well because they hadn't heard Dranzer raise his voice over fifty years. Dragoon had no choice but to try defeat him.

'Is that the reason you tried to kill Kai too?'

'Yes. I even sabotaged the portal to Earth that I could kill at least him!'

'That's why it was broken!' Trygator remember the portal they tried to get.

* * *

-With Kai-

Kai had curled into a ball next to a wall when he heard explosions. Had others arrived so quickly? Kai wasn't sure until he saw Driger.

'Kai! Hold on!' They blew the lock open and literally pulled Kai out.

'Get him to Tyson and others and come back then,' Driger told Draziel. He nodded and pulled Kai through the portal in no time. Driger returned to help Dragoon. There was no way he could defeat Dranzer on his own and he was right. Dragoon was in deep trouble when he arrived. He tried to attack behind Dranzer but Dranzer dodged.

'Is Kai safe?' Dragoon asked.

'Yes. Draziel is taking him back to Light Planet,' Driger informed.

'Good,' Dragoon stated and jumped back again. This was a fight Dragoon didn't want to face unless it was training. Dranzer was simply too good.

' _We have to clear his head or something! He's too angry… That's it!'_ Dragoon realized something. He jumped backwards and noted Ray to do the same.

'What now?' Galeon asked. Others backed away too.

'I realized something! We have to go back! We can't win this now!' Dragoon said.

'What? We have been planning this a lot! What's with you?' Galeon questioned. He didn't trust Dragoon's brain very much.

'Trust me on this! You will understand once I explain it!' Dragoon begged. Just then portal opened and Draziel came back.

'Go back! Let's go!' Driger didn't hesitate and ordered everyone to leave. Emperor Hydra was confused what he had seen. Suddenly, everyone either gave up or they were up to something. This changed his plans too much.

'Great,' he growled.

* * *

-At The Light Planet-

'Why are you back?' Drax asked as last one had come out.

'I would like to know that too. Dragoon?' Galeon began.

'You heard what Dranzer said. He hates us and so on. I wondered that I have to clear his head or something and then I thought that… Dranzer was really angry. You saw it,' Dragoon said.

'Yeah. What of it?' Trypio said.

'Think about it. We know how Dranzer reacted when his sister died in front of him. Dranzer never expressed his feelings, did he?' Dragoon pointed out.

'That's… true. Are you suggesting that Dranzer hasn't let go of it or something?' Driger asked.

'Exactly. His mind got full of anger and sadness so much that his thoughts went blurry. He only wants revenge. For some reason he started to let out all of the anger towards us and humans. He already didn't like humans but Dranzerina had changed his mind a bit,' Dragoon spoke, 'I don't want to insult Kai or his family but we can guess how Kai's father acted when he was young.'

'Disrespectful and jerk,' Kai whispered.

'Basically like that. Maybe it shaped Dranzer's opinion of humans way that he believed that everyone else were like that. This is only a theory but we have seen how emotions have big roles in life,' Dragoon said.

'Since when have you become so smart?' Galman asked.

'Now it's not the time and shut up,' Dragoon stated, 'I can't also help but think that Emperor Hydra is using this for his advantage.'

'Okay, 'Queen Siriuy began, 'Form a new plan. We need to get Dranzer back on our side before attacking Dark planet again.'

'I'm on it,' Galeon nodded.

'Maybe we could try and find out Dranzer's time with Susumu,' Galux suggested.

'How?' Galzzly asked.

'By using the memory device,' Galux answered.

'What's that?' Emily asked.

'With it we can see someone's past,' Trygle said.

'Advisor Drax. Prepare the memory machine. In the meantime, Galeon stays here and we try to come up with a plan,' Queen Siriuy said.

'Of course,' others nodded and left. Maybe they could learn something new after this.

* * *

 _Do tell me what you think. :D_

 _Review :)_


End file.
